Eight altered Destinies
by Imperias
Summary: Takes place straight after the battle of Hogwarts, Dementor's time in their universe is over after the defeat of Voldemort, so they find them using the power of Hogwarts to open a portal. It's only Harry/Starks, Ron/Baratheons, Hermione/Martells, Luna/Reeds, Ginny/Tullys, Daphne/Daenerys, Neville/Mormonts, Draco/Lannisters, Show up just before the dire wolf dies by the Stag.
1. Universe Inbound

Thanks to Fanelight for going over the story and making it awesome.

* * *

Harry was up in a flash as he heard the Patronus enter the tent where Draco, Ron, Neville and him had slowly been recuperating their magic after a battle with some Dementors the night before.

He watched as Neville and Draco had already started preparing themselves ready. As for Ron, well, he was still snoring his little red head out. "Ron, wake up!", Harry shouted in his ear.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What's going on?", asked Ron as he slowly got out of bed. "Hurry up, Ron! The Patronus said that they have found the Dementors and are looking to head back to Hogwarts."

Harry looked at Neville who had the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He gave him a nervous look and spoke,

"Harry it's you that should be carrying this, not me.", said Neville as he shrugged his shoulders at his friend. Harry was about to speak in refusal to this when Draco did it for him.

"Neville, I know I wasn't the best person to you when we were growing up. However, when I saw you pull out the sword and strike down Voldemort's snake, it gave me hope. I would be proud to stand next to the both of you, whether it's you or Harry that carries it."

"Bloody hell Draco, when did you become so soft?" Ron laughed and smacked him on the back. Draco seemed to stagger from the smack and rub the back of his neck with a smile.

Harry spoke up, "Okay you lot, the girls agreed to meet us at Hogsmeade. Hermione said that they would apparate there and secure before we arrive." Each of them nodded at Harry in agreement.

He pulled out the Death stick and the Resurrection stone from his pockets. As he rolled the stone in his hand three times, he thought of his godfather, and within seconds, a ghostly white fog slowly formed out of the stone and materialized in the shape of a young Sirius Black.

"Sirius." Harry whispered as he looked at his godfather's form with teary eyes. "Sirius, it's good to see you again."

The look Sirius gave them sent a cold shiver around their bodies. "Harry, I shouldn't be here." Harry wanted to run over and hug his godfather, but he stood there defeated, "I know Sirius, but we need help with the Dementors. They have escaped from Azkaban. Do you have any idea why they couldn't find you when you broke out?"

Sirius frowned, "Escaped?", he whispered then looked at Draco with a dead look in his eyes."I went into my Animagus form."

"Animagus…" Neville said in a pained voice. "We never did learn that." Draco and Ron looked at Harry who asked his godfather then, "Sirius, is there a spell we can use?"

There was no answer forthcoming, so Harry called his godfather's name loudly, "Sirius!" Sirius was quiet at first then turned towards him saying, "Yes, of course, but Harry you must cast it on the others first and then uncast it since you possess the unbeatable wand." Harry looked towards the others, and each one nodded in agreement. "Right then, the spell please, Sirius." Harry quickly said.

"Calm your mind before casting, let nothing be in those minds when you cast it. To cast, say "Mi Ani Magnus", and to uncast it use "Homorphus". Once you do that Harry, it should be easier for the others to cast it for themselves."

His voice seemed to fade until he stood in front of Harry. Silently, his cool touch was on his shoulder and a quiet "Sorry." left his lips as he sank away into nothing. Harry closed his eyes as the tears inside wanted to break free.

"Harry." Neville's hand found his shoulder a few moments after. "Harry, come on, the girls will think we have slept in." Neville then removed his hand and Ron patted him on the shoulder as he tried to cheer him up, "Come on, mate." Neville had his left hand outstretched as Ron then followed his example by placing then his own extended hand on top of Neville's.

When Draco walked past he gave him a nod and placed his hand on top of Ron and Neville's joined ones. "Right then, we got everything." Harry murmured to everyone as Draco and Neville run their free hands on their gear before Ron's gruff voice filled the tent.

"Come on guys I'm hungry, once we deal with these guys I say we raid the Hogwarts kitchens" as he gave him a wink, Draco shuddered. Harry slowly put his hand on theirs and took in their faces.

Neville was still dirty from the Battle of Hogwarts, and his face had many scars. It was funny to Harry that Neville seemed to grow the most out of all of them. Harry wished he got to know him better during their time at Hogwarts, but at least he is a brother at arms now. As Harry nodded to Neville, the latter seemed to straighten up before closing his eyes.

Harry's eyes meet Draco's then. Somehow, he wanted to hug or punch him for some other reason, but his heart felt ripped and torn by Draco's hatred at him over the years. "Oh, Draco.", he remembered the Sorting hat's words all those years ago, You could have done well in Slytherin.

Maybe I could have helped him, maybe I could have shown him some loyalty, but it's too late for that now, Harry mused to himself.

Draco's image had definitely changed, his blonde hair is singed with burnt marks, and his face covered with soot from their escapades in the Room of Requirement. Harry's grin rose up, and he muttered "Friends?". Before him, the tension in Draco's form released as he nodded and closed his eyes.

Harry's smile meets Ron's, but Ron held up his wand hand for Harry to stop, "Not a chance mate, let's go get us some Dementors before I lost my appetite. Harry shook with laughter, "Never change, Ron. Never change."

The air around them twisted and turned as they were ripped and pulled through to Hogsmeade, and as all four of them landed with sharp crack and thud into the snowy grounds, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Daphne had hands on their hips as they look at them with frowns on their faces. Ron spoke up first, "Bloody hell, let's not do that again. I still have nightmares from escaping the Ministry!".

Draco and Neville both agreed quickly before Hermione began to shout, "Oh for God's sake, Ronald, you weren't that hurt."

Then her eyebrows raised a few inches more, "Where the hell have you lot been?" Her anger seemed to melt the snow beneath her feet. Thankfully, Luna, while giggling at their situation, intervened, "Language, Hermione!"

Daphne spoke up next, " Yeah, we have been here for about twenty minutes now. We could have caught them if you guys had a turned up on time." she grumpily said as she crossed her arms.

Ginny seem to just stand there ignoring their plight as she looks coldly at the skies filled to the brim with Dementors.

"What are they doing?" Ginny finally murmured over Ron and Hermione's bickering. Everyone else looked up at this, and within seconds the Dementors had what seemed like a portal in the sky that was feeding off the magic inside Hogwarts.

"Looks like they are trying to escape.", Neville spoke with a shiver.

"I agree with Neville, the hoodsprinkles whispered in my ear that their time in this universe is at its end.", Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Yeah, ah, sure Luna, I don't think we should let them torment another universe either." Ron's voice loudly echoed through the silence that permitted through them with Luna's usual unique perspective of the world.

"For God's sake Ron, they will know that we are here now!" Hermione raised a hand and smacked it over Ron's head. "Sorry! Sorry, guys!" Ron whispered apologetically.

Harry looked at the others before deciding to go ahead with their previous plan, "Right! Now, the wards of Hogwarts is still down, so we can apparate inside the castle grounds." Harry pulled out the Elder Wand, "I'll cast the spell for the animagus transformation on you guys first."

"Wait, Animagus?!" Hermione shrieked, "But we never learned that before!" She began to breathe heavily, until Ginny shook her hard, her hair going everywhere as a result which made them all laugh.

"It will be okay, Mione, Harry will cast it on us with the Elder wand, so you don't have to worry." as she released her, she moved her hair from her face as they both smiled at each other.

As Harry cast the spell on Neville, he turned into a massive black bear. Harry looked at Hermione with an amused look, "Mione, you think the wand enhances the form it creates?"

"I'm not sure, Harry. We will have to research it after." Harry nodded at this while he cast the same spell on Ron, who then transformed into an enormous wolf whose fur is coloured in the same shade as his fiery red hair. Harry hopes for his loyalty to be with his pack as wolf watched him earnestly.

Draco's Animagus form is of magnificent white lion much to Harry's surprise. He had been so sure it was going to be a basilisk.

Turning towards the girls, he started with Hermione. Her transformation was into a black panther. He was quite stunned that the only thing resembling her human form was her chocolate eyes.

Ginny transformed into a cheetah of the same shade as her fiery red hair. She immediately showed off her fast speed and amazing reflexes.

Luna transformed into a great colorful bird that Harry had no name to give because its beauty was so raw with colors.

Finally, Daphne transformed into a golden eagle that was of the same color as her strawberry blond hair.

When he cast the Homorphus charm, they all returned to their previous forms. Harry then casted the Mi Ani Magnus on himself. He quickly felt the sensation of falling and the distance from the ground seems to quickly decrease before he caught with his paws. The strange feelings of changing, climbing, and pounding stopped.

Harry didn't dare move until he could sort out where exactly he was. The sounds from the others in the vicinity and the smells from the snow and grass just below him slowly brought him back to his bearings. He is outside. Woods. Hogsmeade. Harry breathed in and out quickly, his chest heaving.

He opened his eyes and squinted. It was bright out. Had he been this close to the moon until dawn? It hadn't felt that long. That deathly quiet sounds were still singing, the owls still calling… it still seemed like night. And the night was loud. Harry looked up. He couldn't see the others. He strained his head down, to look at himself. He was massive. Turning his head, he found them standing a few feet away, looking down up at him… and a look of absolute shock on their faces.

Hermione then cast the Homorphus charm on him. Harry looked down at his paws and found the vines, twisting in the back of his mind. This time, the spell led him down, back to the snowy ground. He closed his eyes to follow it. But it danced away from the moon, out of the light to darkness.

His body weight shifted under him, and his balance tipped. Then he lurched and nearly fell over but Neville and Draco managed to catch him before this happened.

His eyes found the group still staring at him with awe in their eyes, and as the darkness of the middle of the night filled his ears he blurted out, "Bloody hell! What the hell was I?" Ginny smacked his head in response, "Language!"

"Ow Ginny, not so hard!" Harry ran a hand over his head.

"For someone being a mountain lion, you're a big pussy cat aren't you?" said Ginny as she laughingly poked her tongue at Harry who arched his brows in surprise.

"I was sure you were going to get bigger mate." Ron smacked him on his back, "I'm sure you were at least 7 feet tall, and your eyes were still green. Gave me the shivers, it did."

"Oh, you boys are such babies, come on I think we have to hurry now, the portal seems to be getting bigger" as Daphne pointed to the Dementor-filled skies.

"Okay let's go! Boys and girls," Harry started, "I believe we should split up first, apparate to the grounds…" Harry's speech was cut when the portal gave unnatural sound.

The sky then seem to explode inwards, there was no time to think as they were dragged by the pull of the magic that had gripped them. It was like the Devil's Snare all over again.

He heard shouts from the others as they closed in into the blackness. Once they were pulled through the portal, time became jumbled as they flew through the stars. It was then that the darkness took over their senses.

* * *

298 AC Westeros and Essos.

The calmness echoed throughout the known world as the blue sky opened up to blackness as the eyes of men, women, and children watched in awe and terror. When the darkness turned different shades, it seemed to dance between red, green and blue before settling on one vibrant color that filled their eyes full of white.

The ground started to shake with dread as the hole in the sky pulsated, eight trails of light shot out over the lands of Westeros and Essos.


	2. Somewhere Near Winterfell

Another big thanks to Fanelight for helping me with the story.

* * *

 **Somewhere near Winterfell.**

Harry opened his eyes. Everywhere was gloomy and wet as trees and shrubs surrounded him. He immediately checked for the Elder wand and the bottomless bag that was still attached to his body.

He tried standing but only managed to wobble. He caught himself face to face with a tree that had a red face carved with blood on it. He sighed. Where the hell did we go?

My magic feels a fraction weaker now. As his thoughts clouded him, Harry performed wandless magic to attain his lion form, just in time to hear branches break behind him.

The change came quicker this time, and he felt the primal instincts of the lion grace his mind as his paws thundered the hard ground.

When he shifted around, his eyes caught the form of a large Stag watching him, something in its beating pulse sang for him as the lion took over his mind and a growl came from within his form. That made the ground vibrate.

Leaping at the Stag, his sharp claws caught the back of it as he used his weight to slam it into the tree with a sharp thud. It whimpered as its final breaths left its wounded body.

Harry stood and watched with curiosity. He didn't know what to do now as he looked at the corpse. His ears then caught the padding of another beast approaching. Hopefully, it's Ron.

When he found a streak of white fly through the trees, his howl became a whine as he tried to speak. Draco, please let that be you.

The beast came into view as it skidded out from behind the tree with the carved face. Harry saw the great white beast; it looked like Ron's wolf, but with a black and white fur around its body. It's pregnant. Harry realized as he saw the distended belly the other sported.

Harry considered this and moved the body of the stag towards the female wolf as an offering then moved away to sit and watch it devour the corpse.

It looked up at Harry and howled, but he couldn't quite understand it entirely yet. However, he could relate a few sounds here and there.

The mother wolf licked her lips, finishing up the Stag and padded over to Harry. It sniffed him thoroughly before slumping in front of him licking his black fur coat in thanks. His ears pricked up as he heard the hooves of horses approaching. He counted seven men among the incoming company; their breath counts giving away their number to his sharp ears. His current companion didn't move when she caught wind of the situation with her also keen senses, her grey eyes meeting his green.

The horses cleared the trees, before slowing down in front of them. One of the men shouted,

"By the old gods, that's a direwolf, but what the hell is that thing Ned? It's massive and looks like a lion from the East. How did it get here?" his loud voice echoed through the trees.

"Aye GreatJon, I believe you speak truly.", said the man Harry heard to be called Ned.

Harry rose from the ground, his towering form putting shocks and awe into the eyes of the men.

Harry then thought of the charm to restore himself to his human form. Performing it, his body weight shifted under him, his balance improved, and when his two feet hit the ground, he looked up and smiled at the strangers.

"My name is Harry Potter. Do you know where am I?"

One of the men dismounted from his horse while the others' mouths gape open with shock. "I'm sorry if I startled you," Harry said with a guilty look.

The man in front of Harry cleared his voice and spoke, "I'm Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Lord Paramount of the North."

Harry's stomach lurched as he wondered if the others had made it safely. "Winterfell. Lord Paramount of the North." Harry whispered the unfamiliar words to himself.

"Did you fall from the sky?", one of the riders spoke as he trotted up next to Lord Stark.

"I… I don't know… All I remember is waking up next to that tree… How long since the sky opened up?", Harry asked as he pointed to the carved tree on it.

Harry watched them look at the direction he pointed at with concerned looks on their faces. As he surveyed the people in front of him, he noticed that not all were grown men. There were three who look far younger than the rest, though all were carrying swords and don heavy fur cloaks.

One of the three young riders advanced beside Eddard and spoke, "Two moon days, young Ser."

"Ser. Moon days." Harry muttered again confusedly at the terms the young man used.

When he tried to move closer, the one called Greatjon brandished his massive sword and pointed it towards Harry threateningly.

"Hold it right there, young lad! How do we know you're not waiting to ambush us with your friends?" he boomed.

Harry's eyes sparkled with excitement at those words. "So you saw the others who fell near me!"

"Nay, Ser Potter, we saw the hole in the sky followed by the appearance of eight lights which shot towards different directions. It can be anywhere in Westeros and may have even reached Essos. We cannot be so sure." Eddard spoke bluntly.

"Westeros? Essos? Where exactly is this place and what year is it?" Harry said frustrated by what he heard. The look GreatJon was giving him is so just like his uncle when something Harry did manage to anger him.

He was then so not surprised with what happened next. Pulling out his wand, his actions seemed to alarm his companions and they unsheathed their swords and took positions, as if anticipating an attack from him. GreatJon advanced towards Harry in a hostile fashion.

"Hold it right there! Put that down; you're outnumbered boy!" the GreatJon roared. That was then the time that the direwolf finally stood up and padded next to Harry. It bared its sharp teeth towards the others as if warning against attacking his companion.

"Come, let's not spill blood today.", Lord Stark intervened as he patted GreatJon on the back.

But Harry summoned GreatJon's greatsword to his left hand. "You were saying?" as he mockingly laughed, he wielded the sword and pointed it back towards them.

"Now that I have your attention, I need to find my friends. What you have seen is only the beginning and they must be found before something bad happens to this world. I assure you, whatever is coming, you would not stand a chance."

"Peace, young friend! We mean you no harm. Let us ride back to Winterfell and discuss this. We will negotiate your terms for concession. " Eddard moved closer with his hand outstretched towards Harry until he was just a few meters in front of him and the dire wolf.

Concession. Finally! They are comprehending the situation. Relieved, he lowered the stolen sword and patted the direwolf to stay put he approached the others. Harry got a closer look at Eddard's long face, dark hair, and grey eyes. He looked like he was in his thirties, his beard was beginning to grey making him think of Sirius. They were roughly the same height he realized as Harry's eyes found Eddard's, green meeting grey.

The both of them shook hands to signify their temporary non-aggression towards each other when Lord Stark exclaimed, "Your direwolf looks like it's ready to burst!". They had just released their joined hands and the shorter distance made the pregnancy of the direwolf more evident. "How far along is she?", he rubbed his chin as he ponders over the issue of the pregnant direwolf worryingly.

"I have no idea, Lord Stark. She found me just when I killed some stag. I think she likes me since I gave it to her." Harry shrugged his shoulders and shivered at the memories of the attack.

Lord Eddard Stark turned towards the GreatJon and both shared a cold look. Two of the younger riders then approached Harry. "How did you transform like that...in...into that beast?! Are you some kind of warlock?" asked the red headed boy.

Harry laughed at this and responded, "I like the term wizard better." The boy's words however jolted something in his mind. "You know of warlocks? Does this world practice magic then?", he asked excitedly.

"Nay lad, there hasn't been magic in this land for centuries." It was Lord Stark who answered his question as he looked at Harry who sighed then and said, "Are you sure about that? I already managed to perform four spells since I've gotten here."

Harry examined the elder wand and spoke with emotion, "Expecto Patronum!". Out of the end of the wand burst forth a shapeless cloud of mist that shifted into a faint outline of a Wolf as its feet touched the ground. It faded after a few moments. Odd. My Patronus changed like Tonks. The thought circled in Harry's mind. It's like it's same but deadlier.

"How did you do that?!" all three of the boys said in unison. Harry laughed and said one-word. "Magic." The air seemed to swirl around them, and Harry had goose bumps as he felt as if someone was observing him from afar.

The three boys jumped as the Great Jon voice broke the deadly calmness. "Magic!" scoffed GreatJon. "A bunch horsetricky, they'll gut you down there in the South for doing magic."

"GreatJon, how valuable is your sword to you?" Harry asked with a sly grin. The sword in question still in Harry's hand. He figured it must be valuable with how beautiful and deadly it was when he wielded it a few moments ago.

"It was passed down to me by my father, so it's priceless," GreatJon spoke with proudly as if having the sword is both an honor and show of merit towards the wielder. Harry didn't see that before.

"How about a little wager then, GreatJon. If I can use magic to turn your sword into a… let's see…hmmm…a wooden sword! You have to help me find my friends! Yes! That should do the trick."

Harry waved his wand, the men around him stepping back in alarm as they watched the sword turn from glistening silver too brown bumps and splinters before them.

"Stick 'em with the pointy end." Harry muttered as he threw the sword over to GreatJon, who held it in his two hands like it was about to break, "What have you done, boy! " GreatJon shrieked.

"Look again." And as Harry said those words the blade returned to its usual self. GreatJon looked relieved and stared at the sword adoringly as if it was his new born child.

"So how about it? Will you help me find my friends?" Harry asked timidly. One of the younger lads approached his side, his red hair reminding him of Ron and Ginny. He sighed deeply. He missed them already.

A hand had laid on his shoulder before the boy spoke, "If you can do that, I hate to see what you can do when you're angry," he half laughed.

"You have no idea..." Harry voiced trailed off before the boy smiled and introduced himself, "I'm Robb Stark, first-born son of Lord Eddard Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North."

"Jon Snow." he pointed at the boy with black curly hair and grey eyes.

"Brandon Stark." he gestured to the smaller boy who looked towards Harry. He felt a slight bit force being manipulated from his core as the elder wand reacted with a little shiver. Odd. Maybe that one can be trained in magic.

"A pleasure to meet all of you," Harry stated while giving a small bow. "I wonder if it's not too much trouble if you can take in the dire wolf as well." Harry looked fondly at the dire wolf who gave him the feeling of ease just like Hedwig.

They all seem to chuckle at Harry words until he shot them a bemused look " So I'm missing out on the joke, come guys spill."

Lord Stark walked towards the dire wolf, they both locked eyes before he raised his hand for its trust. Some chill swam through the air and after what seems like an age the wolf laid its head against his hand in some new bond. When Eddard spoke next, the tension left the air.

"You see Ser Potter, the direwolf is the Stark sigil, and it hasn't been seen for over centuries until now. This makes me fear the answer to why have one has traveled this far south away from the north. Something is amiss. Winter is coming and the North Remembers." he said with cold steel.

Every one of the men around him muttered, "The North Remembers." Harry was confused, " What's so terrible about winter?". They all had looked at each other before Lord Stark answered,

"Come lad; you must be freezing. Let's ride to Winterfell, and we can tell the great tales over a hearty feast."

GreatJon roared "Let's get some ale into you boy!"

Lord Stark spoke again, "You can ride with Robb or... do.. that... the thing..." His words tapered off at this and Robb finished for him, "where you turned into a massive beast." Those at the ground mounted their horses. Robb jokingly said, "Come, Father! It looks like you need some ale too." The others chuckled under their breaths when they heard Lord Stark's whispered, "Aye."

Harry gazed eyes with the dire wolf. He calmed his mind and thought nothing but the last images of the wolf. The ground beneath him swirled, and he saw his black paws thudded into the soft ground.

He felt the presence of another enter in his mind. It was the direwolf next to him. She barked at Harry who understood her barks to be "Honorable, trustworthy, bonded."


	3. Somewhere Near the Bloody Gate

**Authors Notes** : So for me after Ginny had her experience with Voldemort in the second book, i rated her close as powerful as Harry since she was touched by dark magic, she becomes sort of fearless and not afraid of death, also she wouldnt hurt to use deadly force if she had to protect herself.

This chapter is a bit dark if it feels too rushed let me know.

* * *

 **Somewhere near the bloody gate.**

Ginny woke to the sound of movement around her; she pulled out her wand and crouched down behind a tree to see the on coming riders, six riders Ginny counted, all in thick fur coats, and silver swords.

 _Weird,_ Ginny thought, _did we travel back in time_ , "hah Ron's going to fit in just fine" she snorted then covered her mouth with hast.

 _Shit_ did they hear me, she looked around the tree and saw a man pointing to her location "shit shit shit" she murmured to her self as she sat back, they only have swords she thought, and I have a wand, before grabbing a stick and turning it into a sword.

 _What would Harry do, run or fight_ but before Ginny could think about Harry heavy footsteps approached, she shot out from behind the tree, her red hair flying in all sort of ways.

She shouted 'Confringo' a powerful feeling felt beneath her wand as the spell hit the man approaching her, hitting him with a deafening thud, sending his body flying into a tree breaking most of his bones, Ginny looked at her wand.

"Jesus what the hell kind of magic was that" as the wind around her picked up and made her shiver as if someone was looking at her from afar, she shook out of her musings by a loud shout.

Ginny heard another one of the men shout "kill that freak" before two of them started running towards her, "I'm fighting Harry," sorry," she whispered to herself before her stance held the ground as Ginny shouted "Expulso" to the men closest approaching.

Ginny felt the power course under her wand as the spell left her wand, it sent her flying back into trees some twenty meters back as she heard the explosion come to deadly silence.

Ginny looked up, smoke and dust covered her view before a hand fell on her shoulder she jumped back with a scream and pointed her wand at a man.

He was tall and lean, his face was old and windburnt, long grey hair with bushy eyebrows and bright blue eyes, " don't move or you'll end up like them" she said fiercely, he moved closer to gaze at her face " who are you girl."

Shouting came from in front of them as a man stormed through the trees brandishing a sword " there you are you little cunt" his mouth foamed as he growled the words.

Ginny looked at the man with hatred, she felt the words on the end of her tongue it burned with every breath she held in until she muttered "Crucio" from her wand a green oozing matter latched onto the man and shot him up into the air.

His screams filled the air around them as he trembled as every nerve sent pain to his brain, " Call me a cunt again, and I will use the Avada Kedavra spell to kill you".

She spoke with venom as she let the spell go leaving the man to hit the ground with a thud, " now where were we old man" Ginny said as she turned to face him.

"Since you're the only one who hasn't tried to kill me or call me a cunt" she picked up a sword and pointed it at him " who are you, where the hell is this place... I ...why the hell are you dressed, like your some knight or something."

She babbled as the old man gaped at her " well, I'm waiting" as she flung the sword into the ground with a thud it rattled him out of his thoughts.

"Ser Brynden Tully or simply the Blackfish, Knight of the Bloody Gate for House Arryn" he had said with honor before he drew his sword " come, child, the other three will come back for you, let me help you, in turn, you will help me".

They turned to hear more shouting approaching; Ginny looked at the old blackfish then to the sounds of shouting, " fine old man deal" she took out her hand and clasped it with his, he smiled at her " really good choice las, now come this way to my horse."

They then made it a few steps out of the trees then they had the three men surround them " well look what we have here, an old geezer and his pet freak."

The ugly man laughs as they approach with their swords pointed at them " oo I'm gonna have my with this one " one of the shorter fat men laughed.

Ginny was getting angry; her temper was boiling as they all laughed, Ginny shouted 'Bombarda Exumai,' a trail of blue light shot out of her wand sending her hard into the trees again.

Ginny sent them and the rest of their body parts everywhere as the ground beneath the men burst open, and blood scattered the sky.

"Whoops," Ginny muttered before picking herself up as the blackfish ran over to her covered in blood" seven hells girl, you trying to get yourself killed." Ginny frowned " excuse me; I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself old man."

Ginny started walking off towards a small river in the opposite direction " wait, girl... not that way" as he said gruffly.

Ginny cleared the trees, then she saw them about a hundred riders in the clearing red and gold shown out in the distance.

Ginny crouched down behind some shrubs as did the blackfish "what is this, why are there so many men".she whispered.

Ginny looked at the riders there was a giant on a horse leading them, " ay girl, they saw you fall as did I, that's why I came rushing, you in the Lannister hands" he shuddered at those last words.

" Why are you helping me then" Ginny crossed her arms and looked at the old man.

" I... well at first thought you were my niece, I almost called out Catelyn before you did that voodoo with that..." as he pointed to Ginny wand.

Ginny giggled " its a wand you silly man; I can do magic," the air around them seemed to swirl and blew her hair around like a storm approaching, " not this again."

Ginny muttered to herself, before the blackfish put a hand on her shoulder" whats your name girl and are you fast, I don't think you could fight them all" as he said it the riders started moving faster towards them.

"I'm Ginny" as she took off running in the other direction " come on old man keep up" the blackfish groaned and followed running in her direction, as they cleared the mass destruction left by her wand.

Harry won't like this she thought to her self, as they made it out of the trees and on to a gravel road looking out onto a vast set of mountains unlike Ginny had seen before.

" This way Ginny" the blackfish gestured to a black horse hidden behind some shrubs further down the road " you ever ridden a horse" the blackfish unhooked his horse and patted it calmly.

"We won't be fast enough with two on a horse old man," Ginny said as she took out her wand, "I have a spell up my sleeve for times like these" she grinned at the blackfish as he got on his horse " let me help you out."

Ginny pointed her wand at him" I'm not sure if spells work on muggles, but here it goes."

"Rennervate," Ginny said as the cooling power under her wand flowed out and around the Blackfish, a shade of blue run down his face, as a light evaporated the wrinkles turning him and his features into a young man.

Ginny giggled and thought he resembled her favorite brother bill " what did you do to me Ginny" as he looked in awe at his hands.

"I feel healthy and alive again" he swung his sword with new found strength "I'm not sure if its permanent blackfish, don't get used to it" as Ginny turned and heard the dark shouting coming from the trees left by her devastation.

"Well, young Las I'm waiting for this spell to jump out of your sleeve." Ginny turned and pouted " jokes now old man " he laughed " can't call me that now " as he winked.

Ginny shouted " Mi Ani Magus" the whole world twisted around her; she felt so dizzy as trees and ground became blurs of brown and green, then she felt it course through her the presence of the cheetah run in her mind as her paws found the ground.

Ginny looked up; everything was it sharp in detail, she looked at the Blackfish his face was agape, and his smooth and unblemished features were carrying a light haze that made his eyes stand out like a sea of blue, " well... I wasn't expecting that young one, come follow me" as he reared his horse, Ginny picked up her wand with her sharp teeth and took off at an exhilarating speed down the road.

Ginny could see everything still as she was moving faster at every stride, they went flying off down the gravel road as blurs of red and black, Ginny ears pricked to a loud roar from behind them " get them." the massive giant pointed his massive great sword at them.

Two gold riders shot out from the trees in front of them, Ginny leap into the air with her powerful legs, and her sharp claws ripped into the neck of one man, taking him straight to the ground.

When his voice gurgled out blood like a fountain of water, the second man tried to swing his sword at Ginny.

Ginny dodged it by a second; she then leaps at a tree pushing herself gracefully at the second man taking his head in her claws and driving him to the ground with a loud crack.

Ginny looked up to the sounds of the giant roaring at the two of them like a freight train; Ginny bolted off with tremendous speed in the other direction with the blackfish closely behind.


	4. Pentos

Updated this chapter with an edited version from Fanelight:).

* * *

The voices floating around, woke her from a dreadful slumber. "Draco better not be up to his tricks again!" And as Daphne opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, she let out a gasp. "Oh now, where did we end up going?" she mused as she looked at the people around her. They were a strange bunch of mostly bronze skinned men and women in summer clothes.

She gathered herself up and checked that her wand was still in the holster up her sleeve. It was then that Daphne felt her soaked clothes clinging to her skin. This made her take a second look to where she landed. In a fountain, of course. She cast a spell to make herself dry, making the people around her gasp in surprise as a blue haze went around her, the dry clothes demonstrating the effectiveness of her magic.

Out of the fountain, Daphne move closer to the crowd in front of her. They quickly made way for her in a hurry while she looked at the nearest friendly face she could find, a young woman with a pale face, silvery white hair, and purple eyes.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" she asked the young girl who then smiled and answered her "You're in Pentos." An older man with the same features hurried to their side and interrupted.

"Come on Dany! It's just a low born scum. I do not know why you persist on coming." He looked up and down Daphne with a disgusting look before he grabbed the young girl by her arm harshly.

He was about to drag her off before Daphne spoke "You'll pay for that, I wasn't in Slytherin for nothing." She pulled out her wand and pointed at the man with silver hair, "Now apologize or I'll take that cute hair and turn it grey."

He turned his back to her, so she cast the spell to turn his hair grey. The crowd laughed and pointed as he fell to his knees in shock before muttering, "That's it! She's awoken the dragon." He picked himself up and marched over to Daphne.

The young girl giggled as she stood next Daphne and then hid behind her as the man started yelling at Daphne to return his hair to its normal color.

"Only if you say sorry for what you said and for grabbing this young lady." She folded her arms and winked at the younger girl behind her.

Daphne watched his fist turn white as he looked ready to punch her. When the strike came, she was ready with a spell. "Tarantallegra!" she bellowed.

The jinx struck him, forcing his legs to begin dancing uncontrollably. This made the whole crowd descend into laughter again. Viserys raged at her to make it stop which made Daphne just laughed at him. "I am still waiting for the apologies you owe us because of your deplorable behavior."Most of those in the crowd started clapping while chanting his name mockingly.

Daphne turned to the young girl who looked at her with awe in her eyes. "Now can you tell me where I can get some sanctuary? As you can see I am not exactly from around these parts."

But Dany just pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said profusely until Daphne pulled her out of it.

"Had he been hitting you?" Daphne frowned as she saw a hint of red across her cheek on a closer inspection.

The girl in front of her just gave a small smile. "I'm Daenerys, and that is my older brother Viserys." Her words then came just above a whisper, "I have to do what he says or else…" She looked at Daphne with frightened eyes before continuing.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have saved me. Viserys will probably hurt you or me again when he returns to normal." Daphne just grabbed her hands and said, "Hush sweet one! I can protect you if you help me find my friends?" Dany looked ready to agree but as if remembering something asked her, "But don't you need a sword for protection?" Daphne just laughed this and said in reply, "A sword? Whats can a sword achieve in comparison to this?" She pulled out her wand in front of Dany.

Dany inspected the thing in front of her in confusion. "A piece of wood?" Daphne smiled, "It is not just any old piece of wood. It's magic." And as she said the last word, her wand hand felt a burning sensation.

A crack of black mist appeared as the air whirled around them like a storm on a volcano. Dany and Daphne held on each other as they saw the cloud materialize into a figure before their eyes. She felt the unnatural cold begin to steal over the ground beneath them. Light was sucked from the environment right up to the sky, which vanished... The cold was biting deeper and deeper into Daphne's flesh. She held onto Dany tighter as she flung her cloak around her fragile body.

Their hair danced about their heads as the crowd dispersed, yelling and fleeing in terror while Viserys is still under Daphne's curse unable to flee. Daphne grabbed Dany as they run for cover, she uncast the jinx on Viserys making him slump to the ground.

He started screaming abuse and yelling that the dragon had wakened, when a terrible sound came from within the cloud which shocked the whole city. "Sooo close…" Its thick sound of doom echoed through the land.

Daphne tried to protect her ears from the awful sound. It sent ice water down her spine as it once more spoke, "Ah, a sacrifice!" Blue orbs gleamed in the cloud of black mist swirling around it.

Viserys lashed out in terror as he was lifted up in the air and pulled towards the figure. He froze as the cloud swallowed him up.

Dany was trembling against Daphne as she held on to her for dear life. She had tears down her face which made Daphne's heart just break as they watched Viserys being dragged to the figure.

It reminded her of her sister and a feeling of happiness radiated around her. She whispered into Dany's ear, "Grab my hand and think of your happiest thought. From your heart, Dany." When she did, Daphne felt her happiness seep towards her being. And as she pointed her wand at the cloud, she shouted "Expecto Patronum!"

Daphne felt the powerful emotion swirl around her as her wand started to spark with power, a fiery sensation flowed through her and out through her wand.

The ground around them began to shake as a red beam of light shot out in the form of a dragon that scaled the side of the massive temple and let out a mighty roar that made Dany grip her hand tighter as it burst the cloud surrounding Viserys.

That's when Daphne looked at what she thought was his soul being torn out just like what a Dementor does when it gives its Kiss. But this is way worse. Daphne thought as she saw him tumbled to the ground.

When she summoned the dragon towards the figure, it roared and leaped off the building with its massive flaming wings crashing against it with a definite crack, sending a shockwave of energy that scattered the mist away, leaving nothing in the sky but the hot sun and in the ground Viserys lay unmoving.

Dany let go of her hand and run over to her brother, almost tripping to get there. Daphne approached slowly, wary of the set of riders that had approached them. When she got to Dany and her brother, they were both crying as they held onto each other.

Viserys looked up at Daphne and smiled "Can you forgive me?" Dany looked up too and smiled with her puffy eyes "How can I repay for saving our lives?" he continued after kissing Dany's cheek. "House Targaryen holds a great debt to you lady..." Daphne almost had a tear in her eye at the scenario for how much she missed her sister and friends, instead she smiled and curtsied in a low—rustic fashion—but with a grace of her own "Daphne Greengrass."

It was then that she notice riders approaching them, a fat man in colored garment at the lead. When they came close enough for Daphne to hear them, they were speaking in a language she couldn't understand. So she pulled out her wand and sent a "Langous Duo" towards the company. Hitting the group, it made her able to understand the words being spoken. One of the riders muttered in a thick Russian accent, "This is the work of Gipsies".

She felt amused when heard sharp swords being pulled out. "Okay, calm down!", she cried to the men before her. There was a cessation of movement then one started speaking.

"I want that one." the fierce copper-colored skin man in front of her said. His hair is as back as his eyes. When he jumped off his horse, she gulped as she saw how very tall and muscular he was. He moved quite gracefully she observed as he approach her, his long drooping mustache and a long braid hung with tiny bells that tinkled as he walks.

"I Khal Drogo, name you my Queen."


	5. Golden Tooth

Thanks to Fanelight for helping me with the story.

* * *

There was a loud sound then a clash of steel as Draco opened his eyes and looked around him in a hazy effort. A host of riders surrounded him as he went to get up, he groaned how long have I been out he thought, a sharply pointed sword at his neck stopped him. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." The gruff voice said as Draco turned to face him. His face was perfect as was the rest of him. "Why? What have I done?" Draco murmured as other steel sparked and bounced off each other. "We watched you fall, then my father sent me to find what landed.", he finished as he looked at the swordsmen still sparring.

"Where the hell am I?" Draco gasped before he tried to get up again. "I told you not to move."

One of the guards held the sword with more force that it managed to cut him. "You can't do this to me!", Draco said in pain as the man laughed. "Oh really? You look like you can do a lot in that position.", he smirked to one of the guards. "Get him up, my father will want to see him when he gets here.", he gestured to the guards next to him.

He was roughed up and held to his feet. Draco fidgeted around his sleeve as he tried to look for his wand. "Looking for this huh?" the man in front of him held up Draco's wand. "Can't have you doing anything harmful to us now can we? Oh and we heard all about your friends and their magic."

Draco tried to summon his wand to his hand making the man almost stumble towards him as his wand wanted to get back to him. "Ah so you really don't need this then." He looked ready to snap it in two. Draco shouted "No!" He laughed in response aggravating Draco some more.

"My dear friend, Ser Gregor will be unhappy that it was this easy to catch you. I say he will want words with you." The man gloated to the other guards who laughed at his jape. "Tie him next to a horse and make sure you keep that sword to his neck, we wouldn't want any accidents to happen now do we?" He was then pulled over by the guards nearby horse while the man rounded up his men. "You know what a horse is, boy?" the man asked him a bit too bluntly.

Draco turned and glared at him as he looked into his eyes he muttered "Imperio." with all the hate he was feeling. His body felt a rush run over him as the guard went into a calm, trance-like state in which his eyes glazed over white, he stood up and took the sword from his neck then he straightened up and sighed deeply. "Distract them." Draco mouthed to the guard in an authoritarian manner.

When he turned and strode off to the other men, Draco looked for that stuck up dick who stole his wand. And when his eyes found his target, the guard who was under the Imperius curse shouted to create a diversion, "Jaime Lannister, is it true you slept with your Queen sister?" Everyone then turned to the man who stole his wand who was also coincidentally the one and only Jaime Lannister, or more commonly known to Westeros as the Kingslayer. Draco saw his chance and summoned his wand from him causing him to topple over on his face. Everyone's attention turned back again to Draco but was stopped from taking any actions as the guard continued to shout another scandalous question to the Kingslayer. "Is it also true that all the currently known royal children are your bastards?" The guards turned to the man in question, the air was silent as a thick tension was building, Draco used the opportunity and calmed his mind to cast "Mi Ani Mangus".

The whole world twisted in Draco's eyes as his body transformed. The sight of the men and ground became blurs of brown and red, and he felt courage flow through him as the influence of the lion forefront in his mind.

He looked up at the men who were staring awestruck at him until he roared so loud the horses kicked and ran in fear. Draco took off sharply at the opposite direction. He heard shouts coming from riders approaching the camp, and in a moment of curiosity he looked back and saw an older man ordering troops after him. "Just don't sit there! Capture him!"

Draco spun back to his course and tried to escape his pursuers. He heard an animalistic cry behind him getting closer even as Draco's paws thundered across ground harder and faster than ever, his fur like a streak of white across the wind with the speed he was in. However, taking inventory of his current state, he realized that he cannot keep such pace and he was beginning to tire. It seems that there is no option but to fight against these strangers.

Finding the best opportunity to turn back and fight is difficult when you have no idea of the lay of the land. He tried his best and saw himself nearing clear piece of land, and using his body's flexibility, he made a turnaround much to the surprise of the chasers.

He took advantage of the moment and as they try to slow their mounts, Draco attacked the one where the source of the continuous animalistic shouts came from. Razor sharp claws dug into flesh and bone as he used his strength to a devastating effect. The giant of a man crashed to the ground and quickly tried to get up despite his heavy armour. He watched the giant roar in rage in the process, a hate-filled look directed towards Draco and he immediately went for his sword to attack him.

But his movements are too slow for someone of Draco's senses when in his lion form. Draco easily leaped out of the way and tried to jumped at his throat, his claws tearing through the steel plate armour like a knife in butter. For added effect he dragged his attack down the chest making the man roar in pain as fresh blood spurted out of the wounds. He went back to the man's neck and continued to bite it with much fervor until he heard a crack as the spine separate from the skull. With this, his opponent finally lay unmoving, the blood flowing out like fountain out of his wounded body staining Draco's fur with it.

He threw the head towards the direction of the expectators, some of them throwing up due to the gruesome battle that led to an equally gruesome scene. It lay unmoving where it landed

Draco was ready to bolt as he heard more riders approach. He saw again the older man with two riders at his side as they approached him with caution.

"I say you sure know how to kill in style." A short man with different colored eyes said as he dismounted from his horse. He approached Draco seeming without a care in world, "Peace. I think we got off on the wrong foot with my brother." He held up his hands as a sign of peace.

Draco wanted to run but he was too surrounded to just run straight through them. He needed a plan to find the others. He could try and figure out how to use these people, but time was running out for Draco so he decided he would use the easy way. He huffed at the man, and changed back to human. But he was still unused to the process so the execution was done with much less grace than what he wanted. The last thing he want is for this people to think him weak. Unfortunately, changing from a fearsome lion to stumbling as a human to the ground is not something respect-worthy.

"Remarkable." The dwarf who was watching avidly said to him with an interested look in his face. "I say you did that remarkably gracefully young Ser, apart from the landing." He smiled and approached Draco. "Tyrion Lannister, at your service. And that is my Father, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord Paramount of the Westernlands." he gestures to the older man before his hand reached out for Draco's.

"Why should I trust you?" Draco stood unmoving and disregarded the hand held out to him as he watch the two other riders dismount and make their way over to them. The one named Jaime Lannister started to speak, "I see you have killed Ser Gregor. What now? Are you going to fight us all?" He smirked at Draco as he touched his hand to the hilt of his sword.

Tywin looked at Draco with a scowl, "I hope that you have stronger powers than your friends." He gave Draco such a scowl that it would have impressed even his own sire, Lord Lucius Malfoy.

"Now, we both have problems with each other. But I think that killing my best swordsman comes first." There was a cough at this, and Jaime spoke, "Father, I'm standing right here." The older man just glared at him. "Oh do shut up Jamie, I did hear what that guard said about you and your sister. Don't think we will not be having a long conversation about that issue when we get back. Now go gather up your men before I get this young man to tear off your head."

An offended look came across Jaime's face and they watch him follow his Father's orders sulkily. Tyrion looked at Draco then at his wand, "Family huh, please disregard him. He is a bitter man since he became the Kingslayer, now tell me your name and where you are from." Draco just look between father and son in caution and wondered what they were up to.

Draco knew of people like Tywin Lannister. He practically ran in their circles back in his own world. It was natural to assume that Tywin would find use for him, particularly of his magic. It is needed for him to show power but too much is also dangerous with the uncertainty of the situation and the strangeness of the people and the land. On the other hand, the dwarf, Tyrion, reminded him of Granger, asking too many questions and being too knowledgeable for their own good. This is someone he need on his side so charming him to turn against his family is one of the current tasks he had in his mind.

Making up his mind on the initial plan of seeming nice and cooperative, he moved towards Tywin and held out his hand, "You want me for this" as he held up his wand "because of its power. But everything comes at a price. What are you then willing to pay?"

As their hands meet in a firm grasp, Tywin said in an odd tone, "A Lannister always pays their debts, but I don't think it is our gold that you want." Their hands separated as quickly as possible and Draco looked directly at the man in front of him.

"I do not need your gold. That thing that I want is in someone else's hands. In particular, another wand just like mine." The Elder Wand is something Draco needed and had wanted ever since he laid eyes on it, all that power could be his.

Tywin just looked at Draco then to Tyrion, "Go tell your brother we will ride in five minutes." Draco almost felt sorry for the brusque way the dwarf was treated. Tywin turned to him, "I take it that this is something that one of your friends possess." Draco just looked at Tywin then spoke in a soft voice, "It's too dangerous to talk like this out in the open, who knows what lurks in the wind." As Draco shuddered at his last words, Tywin eyed him with a hint of respect. "I see. You have done this before. Come, I shall escort you to Casterley Rock. Do you think you can help with Ser Gregor over there?"

Draco just pointed his wand towards the corpse and shouted, "Levicorpus!" The body rose up into the air.


	6. Run or Fight

There was a second of stillness then Hermione shoveled herself from the ground, her body ached from lying still, she wondered how long she was out and where they had ended up, she was quick to pull out her wand and cast the Muggle Disillusionment Charms.

Hermione set to work on protective charms on the area and the magic she was using felt like it was still so raw and growing, which hadn't fully unleashed itself open this world, _how odd_ she thought, did they travel back in time to the beginning of magic.

One way to find out, she dug into her bottomless bag and pulled out the tent they used in the forest of Dean, she changed a few things inside to suit herself like a massive bed all to herself and furnished for a queen she thought as she marveled her work when she set inside.

Hermione pulled out a Butterbeer from the fridge and configured to work using all sorts of offense and defense spells in the tent as different shades of colors danced around; both frameworks had excelled when she was angry and wanting to use all her power in one go.

When the sky felt dim, she set out to explore the area. Hopefully, there was a settlement with books as she longed to herself, to read something new, she hadn't read since the battle of Hogwarts and Hermione had pretty much know everything to do with magic.

There was movement outside due to the seeker scope picking up anything within 100 meters in every direction, she held her wand tight and put Harry's invisibility cloak on for luck and set outside to see who was coming.

The air was warm, and the sun gleamed in her eyes when she saw the host of riders approaching, _definitely traveled back in time_ Hermione thought as she saw that they only had horses and swords, she heard the gruff voices shouting to scout around the area.

She was throwing up ideas when she thought she could capture one of the men without them noticing.

The two leaders she found sitting back from the riders scouting the area. Until they got off their horse, one had what looks to be like a limp as he followed the younger man with a spear on his back to the groove in the ground where Hermione fell, she slowly edges further to make out what they were saying.

"A body fell here brother" he scratched his chin and looked at the older man;" word from Pentos has come that a child fell from the sky, that they can do untold feats of magic." the younger of two men spoke.

Hermione was relieved that at least someone else had made it and had to bite her tongue so she wouldn't ask them who it could be, the older man huffed before speaking.

"You believe in those tales Oberyn, magic hasn't come to be seen for centuries, what makes you feel it now brother."

When he looked to where Hermione was standing the younger man replied."Did you not see that big fucking hole in the sky, its been nothing talk about it with the smallfolk, maybe it's a good time to start believing if we are going to take the Lannister for everything" as he said the last part in a whisper.

As they walked a few feet away, the older man fell to a nearby tree and lay a hand on it to keep him from falling over, from the look on his face, he was in a lot of pain.

The younger of the two men showed it when he tried to help him, Hermione had Harry's curse as she wanted to help this man, she walked up to them and pulled out her wand and pointed it to the man's leg and cast the most powerful healing spell.

A blue haze slowly formed out of nowhere, and the two men looked in concern to where it came from, the older man looked around in bewilderment before speaking "whos there."

It then suddenly latched onto his leg, he gasped and sprung to the ground, as he cried out in pain a slow hiss unnaturally came from his leg then a sudden thick pop sounded as the blue haze evaporated into thin air.

The older man grabbed his leg and looked at it with awe, then by the way he was flexing it she had fixed it, he gracefully shot himself to his feet and grasped the younger man in a hug.

" I'm free of this pain brother it's gone" he said as if he was crying, the young pulled him back to look at his face " truly brother" he just nodded to him then he took gaze to where the disturbance came from " Whoever you are, House Martell owes you a great deal for this miracle" he said with a large set of emotions.

Hermione thought about this, before the older man spoke" if there is anything House Martell can do for you, please don't be afraid to ask, we mean you no harm" as he elbowed Oberyn to drop the huge spear he had on his back, he placed it on the ground carefully before standing up next to his brother who looked out into nothing waiting in anticipation.

Hermione paused and thought this through in her head, she could use it to her advantage and have them bring her books, but there was a draw back, she would have to reveal herself at some stage, she couldn't quite trust these men yet, so she decided just to ask them for books and anything on magic, ' I'd like some books on your history and anything to do with magic in this world" Hermione said "magic" loud and definite.

A strong wind picked up before a deadly calmness took over the vicinity, then as she waited for the two brothers to reply a thunderous crack sounded behind her, she turned quickly and saw the hooded figure floating before them, the soldiers started to surround him like predator and prey, Hermione gasped at what she thought was a dementor until it spoke with ice piercing her ears, "where is she" it said with definite anger in his tone, one of the soldiers charged at him and was flung off like a rock on water, as he tumbled over and over again until he hit the nearby tree with a crash.

The other soldiers watched on in horror as they back away from the coldness, Oberyn walked passed her with his spear in hand, " who the fuck are you, what gives you the right to kill my men" he shouted at the figured who seem to grin evilly at them before he summoned Oberyn to him, as he screamed in protest.

" Ah you will do just fine, no matter" he raised his hands casting some wandless magic, and the soldiers started to charge at them before being frozen in mid stricking positions, Hermione was anxious, this thing was worse than Voldemort and had more power than anything she had seen before, no way she can stand against this thing alone, Harry she thought, I wish he was with me, he would have protected her against this thing.

Courage ran goose bumps down her arms as she summoned Oberyn to her, his body flew across and directly into her, knocking her over to the ground as the cloak fell off around her, she picked her self up quickly pointing her wand back at the figure.

She heard a clap and laughing from the figure, " well well, Hermione Granger, ever since I absorbed those little-hooded creatures of your world, I have learned a great deal about your history and the magic it holds, that's why I put a taboo on the word "magic" for your kind... you see I want your power, no i need it" he rubs his hands together before pulling out fluorescent stick that was jagged and looked like it had been ripped off from a dragon jaw.

The older man helped Oberyn to his feet holding out his spear to him then grabbing a sword from the ground, as they both stood opposite her, " what can we do," the older man whispered to Hermione before she could say anything a screeching blast came from the figure, as Hermione sent her own blast out, when they collided together a connection formed making the ground break away under the intense power.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Preview.**

Something was so wrong Ron thought as he held on to his wand for dear life watching the others shot across the sky as he plummetted to the great city below, "bloody hell" Ron yelled as the ground quickly began to close its distance between him and death, "Mi ani magus" he shouted his body twisted violently in the air until he heard a sharp crack before screeching out in pain with the sudden jerk back to his normal form, "Oh bloody hell where is Hermione when you need her" he sighed and watched the ground edge closer to his new reality, he closed his eyes and thought of the dinner tables at Hogwarts and his mouth dribbled as he apparated and with a crack and poof vanishing into thin air.

Rons body twisted and jerked out with a sharp crack before hitting the cold hard ground with a thud, and he groaned painfully picking himself up and brushing the dirt away from he robes, he looked around the room, the was a massive chair at the end of the room as he started to approach it was an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal, "this isn't bloody Hogwarts," he cursed at his wand and sat down, he was beginning to think he was in Voldemort hide out, the doors swung open and a tall, fat man appeared.


	7. The Four troublemakers

Something was so wrong Ron thought as he held on to his wand for dear life watching the others shot across the sky as he plummetted to the great city below, "bloody hell" Ron yelled as the ground quickly began to close its distance between him and death, "Mi ani magus" he shouted his body twisted violently in the air until he heard a sharp crack before screeching out in pain with the sudden jerk back to his normal form, "Oh bloody hell where is Hermione when you need her" he sighed and watched the ground edge closer to his new reality, he closed his eyes and thought of the dinner tables at Hogwarts and his mouth dribbled as he apparated and with a crack and poof vanishing into thin air.

Rons body twisted and jerked out with a sharp crack before hitting the cold hard ground with a thud, and he groaned painfully picking himself up and brushing the dirt away from the robes, he looked around the room, the was a massive chair at the end of the room as he started to approach it was an asymmetric monstrosity of spikes and jagged edges and twisted metal, "this isn't bloody Hogwarts," he cursed at his wand and sat down, he was beginning to think he was in Voldemort hide out, the doors swung open and a tall, fat man entered with a guard at his side "who the bloody hell are you and get off my throne boy before I beat you silly". Ron looked at the fat man and guarded with disinterest; one thing stood out most for Ron at that moment. First the guard had the sword, and second, he wanted to be a knight.

He summoned the old guards sword to his left hand and with his wand in his right he wielded both with a great sense of meaning running through him, " I always wanted to be a knight" Ron told the two men walking up next to them " bloody hell" the Fatman thundered as they looked at each other.

The Fatman spoke" you're just a bloody kid how the hell did you get Barristan Selmy sword off him with out even moving" he roared his breath reeking of wine Ron grimaced " Your Muggles that's why" waving the sword with stabs to the air " Muggles what the bloody hell have you been drinking boy and where can I have some" the Fatman bellowing laughter filled the hall " what the bloody hell is going on in here".

A skinner version of the Fatman shouted as he entered the room " this bloody hooligan just sat on my throne and took old Barristan sword with out even moving " the Fatman said as he slapped the man hard on the back and snatching his goblet out of his hand and gulping it all down "guard fetch me some more wine and hurry" chucking the cup at the man standing next to the old guy muttering at his hands.

Ron summoned the goblet to his hands and tapped it with his wand as the people gathered around looking like kids at a lollipop shop, thankfully there was water in this world as it filled the goblet, " Eye of rabbit, harp string hum, turn this water into rum" Ron's voice sounded, the water transfigured into a musky brown colour as Ron down the whole goblet, he coughed and sputtered as the hot rum filled his belly sending his head into a dizzy haze, and his voice came out deep and full of dread " bloody hell that was strong " he coughed another minute as the Fatman laughed and slapped his back holding the goblet in his hand .

" I your king is next, fill me up lad " pushing the cup into his chest nearly making Ron stumble, he tapped the goblet filling it with water , the rum was mixing in his belly and sending all sorts of stupid signals to his brain he tried to concentrate reciting the spell with a tad more power it turned again to a murky brown and the Fatman gulped it down in one gulp burping and licking his lips he put his hand on Ron's shoulder and smiled, Ron was really creeped out until he fell back on the ground laughing. Ron leaned over him kneeling down as did the skinner version and younger version who suddenly appeared looking down at them " who the bloody hell are you" Ron hiccup filled the last work making the king roar in laughter. " Renly... and I see you've met my two brothers," the younger of the two grimaced as said kneeling down, Ron looked between the three of them and rubbed his belly.

"You got any food in this place" standing up and heading off towards the door, " wait for me the Fatman roared and gracefully leaped back to his feet, "whatever was in that rum boy I feel as though a thousand men give me strength" he said with steel in his voice walking over towards Ron now at the same height he followed the three of them out of the door as guard run down the hall towards the four of them with more wine, the king snatched it off him and took a drink before spitting it out in disgust and taking the guard by the scruff of neck and roaring like a great beast before casting him with force out into the air sailing into the wall with a thud, " the skinny one looked at Ron before looking at the dead man laying on the ground as they walked on " second eldest gets next goblet of r..." as Ron turned to look at what made him stop before looking in front of them he saw a beautiful woman with a scowl tight around her tight cheek bones before her lips twitched at the sight of them she spoke.

" Did you find the what the commotion in the sky was about or did you get distracted by your belly" her cold words leeched out of her mouth before " or was it this sorry looking excuse for a lord the cause" as she crossed her arms and laughed, Ron's temper didn't last before he said " you'll pay for that, Eat Slugs" he pointed his wand at her sending a spell at her making her clasp her tummy and stumble back in worry, her eyes watered as she reached back and forth and gagged to the point a slug the size of a dwarf came slithering out of her mouth and they all said in unison " bloody hell".


	8. Cold Encounters of the third kind

Thank you too Fanelight for the work into this edited version.

Only Luna's Chapter to go then back to winterfall.

* * *

Neville was the first to land in Westeros.

Cold voices filled his senses then a strange sound awoken him. He thought it was Ron at first but when he finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a wintery plain. Alarmed, he immediately got up and saw a group of women not too far from his position, with nut-brown skin dappled like a deer's with paler spots and large ears. They had large liquid gold and green eyes which were slit like a cat. Their hair is a tangle of brown, red and gold, autumn colors, with vines and twigs and withered flowers weaved through it.

Their cloak of leaves rustle with the wind and their voice is high, sweet, and strangely musical like Luna's. In it he felt sadness that might break his soul with its intensity. After a few moments, his mind finally caught up with his situation and the biting cold sent him shivering. Instinctually, he pulled out his wand from his pocket to cast a warming charm but instantly regretted it afterwards when the strange woman jump back in fright. Nevertheless, this did not stop him from casting the spell.

Warm comfort immediately surrounded him and he was interrupted of appreciating the good value of a well-cast spell by blood curling screams coming from the women's direction. Looking up, Neville saw hundreds of Dementors flying from the tear in the sky. At once he picked up the Sword of Gryffindor lying near him, and with his wand on the other hand approached the frightened women who had been studying him from afar. Neville looked to where the dementors were flying over to and he saw a different group not less than a hundred yards away with a lone figure advanced in front.

The figure was a man, colored blue as ice. Neville saw him raise his hands at the approaching Dementor, who when trying to give him the Kiss, had its powers instead turned against it. The clash sent a massive shockwave of ice and snow forcing Neville to conjure a shield to protect not only himself but also the women behind him. Behind the shield he saw more Dementors having their consumed souls sucked out of their beings, their efforts to escape the blue figure fruitless as the vortex of cold winds just pulled them closer to him. Neville could only stare speechless as he had only seen this kind of display during Harry and Voldemort's last battle at Hogwarts.

The hoard of dementors began to thin out, one by one being consumed by the blue figure. When only one remains, Neville watched with wariness as figure grabbed the lone dementor and disintegrate it into nothingness. In a second then, the figure seemingly apparated in front of them, a terrible look upon its face. The women around him screamed in terror.

"VENGEANCE" he said through gritted teeth as he summoned one of the women towards him only to disintegrate its existence, leaving nothing for even the wind to blow away.

Neville pointed his wand in defense against the figure and shouted, "Leave them alone!" The man only gave him an evil look.

"Flipendo!" Neville cried out, but instead of striking his opponent, the spell instead bounced off the snow and turned back his way. He immediately ducked to the side and ran towards the direction of the women.

"RUN!", he grabbed the hand of one of the women, bolting towards opposite direction. He spied a huge body of water surrounding an island not far from them. Quickly looking back his shoulder, he saw the figures in pursuit of them.

"Who is that man or thing?" Neville questioned the woman whose hand was still in his. She looked him with narrowed eyes and replied, "In the past, we created him with our magic to help us with the war against the First men of this world". They finally reached the shoreline.

"Magic... you have magic." Neville whispered in amazement as he turned to face the people who ran with him. He heard murmurs of "What are we going to do?" and "We are all going to die!" floating around. The wind then suddenly picked up around them reminding him of their pursuers.

"Gather around me! Ebublio!" Neville shouted pointing his wand towards the ground as brilliant purple jet of light accompanied by purple flame and smoke encased them inside a massive bubble.

"Levicorpus." with an upward flick at the bubble they were flung high into the air as Neville guided them over the cold, rough waters, his wand pointing towards the direction of the small island. Looking over his shoulder he saw their pursuer flying towards them filled with rage. The women in the bubble began chanting in a language Neville couldn't understand. Before he can ask what they were doing, enormous tentacles rise out of the water and began striking the figure at every direction sending him out of course and away from them. Neville, understanding that this is the women helping turned his gaze forward and focused his attention to the oncoming island. From above, a wood-walled castle with a smoky keep can be seen in the middle of a dense set of trees surrounded by steep hills littered with streams.

The other shore is only a few meters away when he felt the sudden change in rhythm in the women's chant. Their voices also became louder. This made him look back his shoulder and immediately saw the reason. Their pursuer managed to evade the defenses set by the women and was gaining grounds. Knowing that the fight against the figure is now inevitable, he turned towards his front and focused on reaching the other shore. He needed to land safely in order to focus his magic on offensive maneuvers. They had just reached land when the figure finally managed to catch up with them and shattered their defense with a blast towards their protective bubble. This sent them plummeting towards the ground.

Neville immediately casted a cushioning charm to cushion their fall. However, it seems that the figure is wasting no time in trying to enact its revenge. The women in his group were one by one being pulled towards the figure only to be consumed to nothingness.

"Help them! Please!" the woman frantically said to Neville with tears in her eyes. This was the first time she said anything to him but Neville could only look at her with hopelessness. The figure is too powerful for just one wizard. However, a thought occurred to him.

"You have magic, right? I would need your assistance of you want to save the others…"

"Leaf. My name is Leaf." She said looking back at him.

"Okay, Leaf. Repeat after me. Also, think of happy thoughts as you say this. Try to give me as much magic as you can manage." He instructed the woman. He whispered the spell to her ears and after a few tries of saying it, she finally got it. They turned their gaze towards the figure consuming her brethren and as one, with Neville pointing his wand towards its direction,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

From his wand, Neville saw a smoky figure rising, slowly becoming solid as more of its entirety is coming fort. The head was the first one to become recognizable followed by its body. Neville stared amazed at his Patronus, with its eagle like eyes that immediately locked onto their opponent, massive wings spanning his shoulders, talons like that of a lion, and horse liked body. His Patronus, a hippogriff, upon fully turning corporeal then turned into a real being as it slammed its body against their opponent, sending it back over the sea with a sharp crack. It seems that the fight is finally won and over.

"But the war is lost." Neville thought as he look on with sadness at the motionless form of Leaf in front of him. The fight had taken not only the life of her brethren but also her own. A piece of sharp rock escaped their guard and is now extruding out of her chest straight to her heart. He closed his eyes and tried to make the tears stop from forming.

Behind him, the sound of a beasts landing can be heard. Knowing that staying here is futile, he turned his gaze then towards the magnificent looking creature that seems to be peering into his soul. Remembering Hagrid's lessons, he placed one foot forward and bowed.

The enormous creature twisted his head at him and put one massive front leg in the air bent and the bowed back at Neville. Approaching the hippogriff which had took into a real form of its own, he quickly gazed back at Leaf and realized that it was surely her magic that had saved them and then looked at the hippogriff that was three times bigger than Buckbeak.

It also moved closer on its own and met Neville's hand with keen interest. Neville stroke the hippogriff's head while feeling sad at the enormous price it took for this amazing piece of magic.


	9. Loony Bird catches the worm

The clouds overhead were white and grey, and the suns rays shot through the air with a thousand light reflection bouncing off Luna's pale skin as her feet stood on top of the swamp river without a care.

Light silvery eyes watched the life that stemmed from within the swamps the sun shone through, the creature that passed by her dazzled a smile out of her.

When she cupped her hand out hoping one would be kind enough to show her the way a whistle to the tune of pure joy sung out from her lips as the air shone its beautiful colors.

They were something reptilian about three small creature started to fly towards her. They were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that flapped eagerly towards Luna

Swooping down one landed into Luna's hand as the other two landed on each on Luna's shoulder as she giggled when they brushed up against her neck, 'ooh that tickles mister thestral, I'm not your mommy, maybe we can find her.' She smiled down at the one in her hand.

It seemed to yawn and licked her hand in an agreement which then it circled to get comfortable in her hand as the other two swooped down and nestled down beside each other.

Luna's feet moved on top of the swap river towards the sun reflections and that her magic had performed accidentally in the struggle against the dementors would of concerned most people but not Luna, she trusted her magic to keep her safe.

'Mister thestral I think I see your mommy' she said to the little creatures who seemed to take notice at that before jumping out of her hand and hovering in the air as Luna pointed to the giant creature that was sniffing brush and tree.

Luna smiled as the mum of the thestrals looked up at her as their eyes locked the babies flu over to Luna again until the mother moved in front of them as quick as anything, Luna watched and waited until walking up to them.

'Aww, I love a happy ending' Luna said as she gushed over the babies flying a circle around her in happy figurine, the mum began sniffing at Luna everywhere on her body, and she let out a giggle when it tickled her.

'I'm glad I found them too' Luna tried to put her hand on its head, but it was too tall for her to reach until it lowered its body to the ground and curled up against her.

'You are magnificent creatures; you remind me of our thestrals we have at home' rubbing the back of its neck.

'Who are you talking too' a voice said behind her. Turning towards the sound, then thestrals quickly run off into the wilderness ' Aw don't leave me" as she watched the blackness disappear into green until looking open a young boy standing over by a large white tree.

'Oh hello, I didn't see you there, these were my new friends couldn't' you see them" Luna said as she walked across the river whistling towards the young boy.

"I'm afraid I didn't see anything apart from you appearing in my dreams" the boy looked in awe as she got closer and sat at the base of the tree the boy was hiding behind.

The boy that appeared out from the tree was short and slim with unusually dark green eyes, that was wearing green-colored clothing and a mop of brown hair as he plotted himself opposite Luna.

Luna pulled out her wand and then her Spectrespecs pulling them on she caught the world in a better light "ah that that's much better" she said as she caught the boy looking at her curiously.

" Oh there is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack on right shoulder" she smiled and watched him try and brush it off "Oh don't be silly they don't bite, I'm Luna Lovegood." summoning an odd bug that was flying past them to her hand.

The boy gasped with his mouth wide open as Luna caught the surprised looks as she did magic " Daddy always said that if you leave your mouth open for too long, a Moon Frog will make a home" smiling at the now closed mouth she giggled.

The wilderness was still and quiet as the two of them basked in its great atmosphere before the boy spoke: "I'm Jojen Reed and how did you do that" he pointed to the bug in her hand.

" Oh what a lovely name I'm a witch." she said casually then looked upon the beautifully colored butterfly in her hand until let out into the vast wilderness " Fly safe Mr butterfly" she smiled and waved at the butterfly.

A sudden growl came from the boy's stomach as he sheepishly covered it trying to hide from the sounds of his tummy rumbling, Luna giggled then sat up.

" We can't have you going hungry Jojen, I could find you something to eat.." before she could finish a women's shout come from the distant.

" I'm over here" Jojen yelled before a rustling footsteps could be heard in the distance and then a women appeared out from bushes " there you are Jojen, father will be worried sick if we don't get home now." she said as she saw Luna she jumped back in shock making Luna giggle.

"Who... who are you," the short and slim girl said. She had long brown hair and green eyes now holding a multi-pronged spear in her hands.

"Meera she is harmless, put that frog spear away, I was meant to find her, I had a dream about their arrival," Jojen said as he pulled the spear down out of Luna's face.

Luna watched the two siblings look at each other as a loud horn blasted their ears the boy grabbed Luna's hand " Come follow us it's not safe, we will take you to our father, and we will help you find your friends" she smiled at Jojen dreamily as they ran through the forest. 


	10. Winterfell

Authors Notes: Finally back at Harry, let me know your thoughts.

* * *

"Honorable, trustworthy, bonded." the three words relayed over in Harry's head as they marched towards Winterfell with its huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls Harry admired as he ran next to the dire wolf who stopped abruptly.

"What is it girl" Harry barked to the dire wolf in his Animagus form which stopped and turned to face her, when he noticed her tummy bulging rather oddly, and that water had melted away the snow from behind her he knew the babies were coming.

Harry run off quickly towards Eddard who had stopped further up the track when the others turned Harry shifted back into his human form landing on his two feet sending gravel every where as he skidded up to Eddards horse.

"Lord Eddard, the dire wolf won't make it back in time to Winterfell, she is about to have them now," Harry breathlessly said as Eddard dismounted off his horse the dire wolf approached them and collapsed on her side.

Eddard and Harry ran over to the dire wolf as the others quickly reared their horse back over to them " What going on, is she hurt Bran said as looked over Harry cradling her massive head in his tiny arms.

She whimpered in pain as Eddard checked the bulging belly making Harry scared of the fact he didn't want these pups without a mother so speaking with steel in his voice.

"Lord Stark with your permission I can Aperate to Winterfell with you and the dire wolf, and we can save her " Harry locked eyes with Eddard as he looked oddly at Harry, " Aperate? what is that Ser Potter" as he walked up next to Harry who was calming the dire wolf down.

"We disappear from this place and reappear almost instantly in your castle but before I do" 'Legilimens," Harry said as he saw the fragments of Eddards memories float around inside his head.

Harry was overlooking a massive courtyard, Eddard and a Red headed women were watching their children training amongst his people filling our their daily routines.

When Harry looked at his eyes which were looking at Jon training against Robb, a faint whisper of women's voice filled his head " Promise me Ned" she said as the memory faded and another appeared as they were in a bedroom filled with blood.

When Harry walked out of the doorway and into the room, his nostrils smelt the rust giving blood that was coming from a women that had the hand of Eddards grasped in her right, and the other had a baby nestled into her as she wept.

"Promise me... Ned that you will keep him safe," She said as tears filled her eyes kissing the boy in her arms, Eddards body shifted and held her tight when tears fell from his eyes he spoke " Lyanna don't talk like that, you will be raising him yourself just hold on dear sister" his head fell closer to hers as she beckons him closer.

"His Name is Jon Targaryen, Promise me... Ned that you will protect him" her last words were a whisper as her last breath fell from her lips as Eddard cried for his sister steel came from his voice " I will protect him with everything I have Lyanna" his hands covered her now closed eyes.

"Jon Targaryen" Harry whispered as he looked at the baby cradled in Eddard's arms " whos there..." Eddard said as the memory twisted away and Harry felt himself back next to the dire wolf.

"Merlin, " Harry said as he looked at Eddard with a bewildered look as his eyes regathered sight and Ned felt to his knees " What did you do to me." he coughed and rubbed his head looking back over to Jon.

"No time to explain, I'm sorry Ned." he grabbed his arm and the dire wolf paw as they all twisted on the spot vanishing with the pop of black mist between them all and appearing in the courtyard of Winterfell.

Harry regained his composure at the immediate surrounding of swordsmen and the people of Winterfell who some cried out in terror at the great dire-wolf next to him and the coughing and wheezing Eddard next to him.

Harry had his wand out and point it at the dire wolf who now cried out in pain at Harry "Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said as she raised off the ground and floated in front of them.

"Lord Stark do you have any kennels so we can lay her down in a warm area so she can give birth," Harry said to the now upright Eddard who had told the guards to stand down " This way Ser Potter" Ned replied grimly leading them off past the crowd that followed them.

Eddard turned and strode over to a building that housed the kennels, with them following he gestured for Harry to enter first they noticed that every one of the dogs stared at the dire wolf as if she was the most important thing in the world, bar none. The Houndsmaster merely stared at Harry in what looked like awe and shocked fearfulness as he lifted the dire wolf in mid air.

Harry lead her over to a massive kennel at the back of the housing and lay her on top of straw carefully trying not aggravate her belly as she was put on her side, whimpering as she touches the soft straw " Sorry girl, I hope this will help" he patted her head as she licked his chin then cried in pain.

That gates of Winterfell opened up as Harry Darted out of the kennels to find Ned, and Bran, Robb, and Jon all dismounted from their horse and ran up to Harry and the dire " Is she going to be okay " Bran asked Harry, "How in the old gods did you vanish from that spot and end up here" Robb said as he and Jon walked next to Harry.

Harry could see that some notable additions had joined the crowd. The Lady of Lord Stark looked as if she had seen a ghost and was standing there with her hands clutching each other by her belly. Her hair was loose, and she looked terrified. Next to her stood a younger looking Lady of Winterfell, who looked at him with awe with her beautiful eyes.

To to Lady Starks' right was young Robb Stark and a younger man he had never seen before. They looked as if he had never seen a floating body as they watched Harry with worry. Bran was to one side, as was Jon Targaryen.

Harry looked at them; he could see a younger girl the splitting image of Jon in a girls body pulling on his arm than an older man dressed in a robe Dumbledore would be wearing talking to Eddard.

"Lord Stark " Harry rushed up to him and the older gentleman " do you have a nurses or doctors around to help I fear this out of my magic capabilities, " he said as the air began to swirl around them until the whole castle grounds shook and ancient magic sprung from the broken tower to its point as did the inner castle to their right.

When the air began to materialize the two points pulsated then struck the magic that began to appear in front of them with a deafening cracking sound of lightning hitting it, it stopped something from apparating into the castle.

"Merlin," Harry said as the atmosphere began to calm down " I never knew you practice this kind of magic, it's mighty and very ancient I could feel its power." Harry put away his wand and watch the two red headed women approach them.

"Ser Harry, I have never practice magic yet alone seen the castle do anything like that," Ned said as looked at older gentleman with bewilderment " Lord Husband what is going on, you appear from thin air into the castle with this massive beast and this... this Lord who can do magic I hear." folding her arms Ned kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry Lady of Winterfell there is no time to explain the dire wolf is about to birth her pups, and I feel something bad will happen if we don't help her," Harry said as she frowned at Ned who nodded at him.

"Master Luwin we need your expertise, and I shall help out since she is my house symbol of course" Lord Eddard gesture for them both to return inside and as they made it through the kennels Ned spoke in his gruff voice, " Ser Harry Potter this is Maester Luwin." holding out his hand he shoke the maesters hand and walked inside her kennel.

"By the old gods" Luwin whispered in awe when he approached the dire wolf licking her new addition, Harry fell next to her and gestured to her if he could pick it up when she licked his face she whimpered in pain and then went back to cleaning herself for what looked like another pup.

Harry handed the little pup to Eddard who looked like he was holding an expensive piece of fine china he could break as Harry laughed Eddard shot him a look " I still hadn't forgotten what you saw when you said that word to me and watch those memories" he put the pup in a wooden casket with wool.

" I'm sorry Ned, but I fear that your house symbol wouldn't have made it in time in those temperatures" as he watched the third pup be carried from the dire wolf and put in its wool coat with its brothers and sisters.

"Your secret will haunt you forever Eddard plus he needs to know who he is, why is it so important to protect him when he doesn't know whats hunting him," Harry said to Ned who sighed and rubbed his eyes watching Harry carry the sith pup to the coat.

" I shall think this over Ser Potter, and you will tell me how you did that, we cannot risk this getting out if King Robert knew there would be a war" he rubbed his chin as a loud bang came against the door followed by shouting.

" Children I know you out there, enough bickering and open that door now, " Eddard said as the door swung open and they all converged inside followed by the lady of Winterfell carrying an infant looking in dissaprovement.

" How many has she had Father" the little girl who looked like Jon had said as she hugged him he smiled " She truly is something else, this is her eighth one" he watched as the maester carryed it towards the coat full of dire wolf pups.

Harry had a brilliant idea come to his mind as he watched the family's joy over the young dire wolfs happily sleeping in their coat, he kissed the dire wolf head and told her how much he was proud of her, when their connection sparked in his mind he asked if this family was worthy of her puppies "Honorable, trustworthy, bonded' repeated in his head she licked his chin and fell to her side asleep.

"Lord Eddard, with your permission, I think each dire wolf pup should go to you, and your lady and all of your children since your house symbol is a dire wolf " he smiled at Eddard who looked at his children all pleading with him to say yes.


	11. High hopes

"This way" the blackfish shouted as Ginny reached a very tall hill and around it stood a ring of stumps that Ginny seemly jumped over in her wolf form to them as reach the blackfish who waited on his horse to face her.

Ginny sharply turned and looked out into the fray as the gold riders beckoned for their horses to stop, the mountain on the horse seemed to stop abruptly before the open area shouting for them to retreat.

"Good riddance, I hoped that this place would scare them off" Blackfish appeared to mutter to himself before looking down from his horse at Ginny " Come, girl let us make camp on top of the hill before night falls," he said as he jeered his horse forward past the remaining stumps.

A sudden chill ran through Ginny's body as she hurried towards the Blackfish as a voice came out from a stump and filled her sharp ears "The old gods stir and feel your power they will not let me sleep. I dreamt I saw a black and green shadow with a burning heart butchering a white lion, aye. I dreamt of a woman longing for a family, waiting on a bridge that swayed and swung. On her shoulder perched a dragon with seaweed hanging from his wings. I dreamt of a roaring river and a man that was a fish. Dead he drifted, with red tears on his cheeks, but when his eyes did open, oh, I woke from terror" an old, stoped, a very short woman who stood before Ginny's form.

The women's white hair so long it almost touched the ground as she slowly approached Ginny, "I see you. I see you, wolf child. I thought it was the lord who smelled of death approaching ... You feel of innocence, that cruel man had almost come to my hill, evil." the last words come out in a whisper as Ginny twisted on the spot and felt her body attune to her human form.

The woman paid no mind to her sudden human appearance but continued speaking like Luna " I dreamt a wolf howling in the distance, but no one heard her grief. I dreamt that the sky that tore open would reunite in blood, I dreamt of a man at a feast with red serpents in his hair, magic flowed through his veins. And later I dreamt that man again, slaying a golden lion in a castle built for kings". Her eyes seem to glow red as she looked deep into Ginny's soul.

" Who are you," Ginny whispered as she knelt down and watched the frail woman walk towards her and sit on one of the stumps and close her before speaking " I was a child long ago, the weirwoods keep me alive now " as she looked down at Ginny, the blackfish appeared ushering his horse upon them.

"Ginny what are you doing girl" thundering up to her then spotting the frail women " ah the ghost of high heart what brings you out here," he said as his horse stopped and unmounted from his horse next to them.

"Aye blackfish winter is coming," she said as he looked at her with a frown " Even the bravest of men blind themselves sometimes when they are afraid to see that winter is almost here" a voice of a man who approached them with a dozen soldiers.

Ginny was about to run when the old women lay a hand on her arm " Run, and you shall only find death" her eyes pierced Ginny's.  
Ginny's hand gripped her wand tightly looking at the three men who had approached them.

"What do you three want, don't try and pull anything or you'll pay with your life's," Ginny said with a touch of fire in her voice, they both looked at her and grinned then a slight man,handsome with red-gold hair. he was wearing breastplate displaying a forked purple lightning bolt " That was unkind. Right, but cruel, ah blackfish  
what happened to you." he said as rubbed his chin looking up and down his body.

"Remind me not to linger here Lord Beric. Last I looked, I was southron myself, and I can thank her for this " he gestured to Ginny who looked at him angrily with her arms crossed.

" Oh, blackfish why don't you just tell them I fell from the sky too," Ginny said as she pulled out her wand, the old women moved like the wind to marvel her wand " I... I haven't seen a wand for decades, just like the children use to use" she touched Ginny's wand ever so carefully.

She stood there for a moment, her mind working furiously. " Rennervate," Ginny said the moment she touched her wand, the spell knocked everyone back but them two.

A blue mist came from her wand and connected with the old woman's hand sending Ginny's mind into a daze, floods of memories came pouring in, fire and blood and a long wither of doom had made Ginny's heart break for what this woman endured all this time.

It thoroughly covered her face and body; it pulsated a brilliant white that blinded Ginny's eyes when the brightness faded, Ginny looked at the old women who now had blond hair, and pretty young face and a smile upon her.

"Oh thank.. thank you, how is this possible I feel so young and my hair..." she closed her eyes and played with her hair as tears came upon her cheeks Ginny lay a hand on her her shoulder then received a bone-tight hug.

"You girl a witch you are," the man with an eye patch said as the other two men approached them, "Well duh," Ginny said as she patted the crying women.

"We must ride to Winterfell the rightful king harbors there under a false name," the women said as she pulled back from Ginny's hug.

"Hurry we must ride now before the usurper rides for Winterfell," she expressed in a panic as she looked at the blackfish then three men who viewed her words strangely.

"By the old Gods," Beric said in awe as they now approached the young woman " how is that possible, did you use glamour to turn her young again," the red robe man said as he inspected the women.

"No, what the hell is glamour, " Ginny said back to him as his eyebrows rose in surprise. " It was just a simple spell; I used the same one on the blackfish, " Ginny said as she pulled out a gold coin from her pocket.

"Valar Morghulis, " the strange man in red said as he bowed to Ginny who then looked at him oddly " Excuse me! don't go swearing in your language " Ginny frowned and pointed her wand at him as the two other men unsheathed their swords and pointed them at Ginny.

"Try it, and ill kill all of you too," Ginny said through gritted teeth as she took a step towards them the young women stood in between them "No! We must not fight each other; winter is coming " she gazed at everyone's eyes until they all dropped their swords to their hips

"My Lady, there is no king at Winterfell" a stocky man with a clean-shaven appearance spoke boldly to the younger women " Aye not yet there isn't but when we ask who his bastard mother was we may soon get the truth about Lyanna and Reaghar, " she said to the group  
who gasped in shock.

Thoros sucked in his breath in dismay. "Is this true? Was Roberts rebellion a lie? Have we fallen that low?"  
The big man scowled at him. "Lord Stark would never lie."  
"There is nothing good about that war, nor the men who were in it," said the red priest. "Robert was a man in torment, and Eddard had just lost his whole family." Thoros smiled wanly. "I remember justice. It had a pleasant taste. Justice was what we were about when Lord stark led us, or so we told ourselves. Once we were king's men, knights, and drunken heroes... but some knights are dark and full of terror, my lady. War makes monsters of us all." he eyed Ginny who scowed back at him.

Ginny cast a note on the coin 'Ginny- Safe heading for Winterfell' which Hermione had given dumbledores army and placed it in the palm of her hand and lightly put her wand tip against it and watched the words sink into the coin and evaporate away.

"Ginny- Safe heading for Winterfell" the coin loudly echoed out into the air making her hand cover the coin t muffle the loud sound it made " Now you've gone and done it, girl, " the blackfish disapproving said as he helped the young women onto his horse.

The red priest walked over and studied her "I am saying we are human. You look like you are not the only one with wounds, Lady ... " My name is Ginny" she took his hand in his. "Some of my late brothers were real men when this began bloody war started. Some were... less good, shall we say? Though there are those, who say it does not matter how a person starts, but only how he ends. I suppose it is the same for women." he let go of her hand. "The Lord of light protects you, and I fear the coming war is at an end, I am afraid. That I see a new war coming in my flames". as looked out to the north.

"Winter is coming." he pointed out to the blackening sky as his horse approached him " hop on my Lady I shall see you safely to Winterfell, " he said he called his horse over.

"I am not your lady," Ginny said as she put away her wand and tried to calm her self down, then she uttered "Mi Ani Magnus" on herself, She felt the sensation of tumbling and the distance from the ground seemed to decrease before she caught it with her paws.

Ginny opened her eyes and squinted, She found the others a few feet away, looking down at her… and a look of absolute shock on their faces as a Gloden haired man caught her in some net and dragged her away by his horse as she howled out in dismay he dragged her out into the distance as the others hurried to catch him.


	12. New

Author's: Daphne Chapter is next then its going be back in order :/

* * *

Draco slumped the body of the mountain on the table as an old man inspected the body as Tywin and Draco observed. Tyrion, the small man, had not stopped talking throughout their journey to Casterly Rock Draco almost put him out of Tywins misery if it wasn't for that perfect knight in shining armor Jamie.

"Lord Tywin" the old man grumbled Shaking Draco out of his thoughts" I must say whatever ripped open Ser Gregor's throat didn't leave much for me to fix." showing bone and flesh his hand uncovered the residue skin away almost pulling off his head in the process.

Tywin nodded and turned to Draco "Thank you Qyburn Ser Gregor was our most formidable soldier, yet you seem to have killed him with this magic of yours yes." as he frowns intently with his eyes pierced towards Draco's wand. " I only defended myself; you can imagine what I can do to help when I'm on your side," Draco said as he studied the dead body with his wand moving dead skin away from the hole across Ser Gregor's neck " I can see that you would be a valuable asset to House Lannister, with your help we can get the fat king out of the throne" he sat down across from Draco as Quyburn handed him a scroll a guard had entered with.

"Word from Cersei, my daughter " Tywin puffed as Draco watched his face turn to anger " the fat king has made a new friend and united the Baratheon brothers against my daughter, the man has red hair and just as loud as the king himself " Tywin muttered as he crunched up the parchment and threw it into the fire "one of your friends I take it, Ronald Weasley was his name " Tywin sneered just like father use to do when he said the Weasleys family name which made Draco laugh " that blood traitor give him fame and glory and watch him be yours in an instance" Draco said as he started muttering incantations at the severed neck like the vanishing cabinet he repaired in his sixth year, Qyburn looked at him oddly "you can speak High Valyrian" before repeating what Draco had been muttering at the body.

Draco held his wand at the severed neck and yelled " Epoximise " as the neck began bonding itself back together leaving only an exposed ann unblemished neck "Unnervate " Draco shouted as a red ouze shout out and landed on the neck of Ser Gregor then latched into his skin and crawled up on his mouth and entered.

"Fascinating" Qyburn muttered as Tywin stood up and strode next to Draco as they watched a red encompass Ser Gregor's body before a low boom echoed in his chest, then his heart fluttered and took off beating at an alarming rate, then his eyes open red took over his white and black looked out into the open as he sat up and roared.

"Its okay Ser Gregor your safe " Qyburn said as he patted the large man looking at him and Tywin before focusing his eyes on Draco " My headaches are gone I'm free from this horrible pain" he stammered before edging off the table and kneeling in front of Tywin " Lord Tywin I'm ready for your command" before grabbing Qyburns hand " how can I forever pay you for removing this horrible curse from me" he broke down and sobbed before the three men " Ser Gregor, I'm pleased your up I was afraid I was going to have to replace you, you will be guarding young Draco here from now on since he was the one who saved you " Tywin announced as Ser Gregor looked at Draco with a smile.

The mountain climbed to his feet still looking at Draco as he towered over the three men " You saved me, but I attacked you " he said still holding Draco's gaze with a frown "I'm forever in your debt Draco and the kindness you had shown me I could only repay you with guarding you with my life " he knelt before Draco with his hand extended out waiting for him, Draco looked at the man, he would have been the same height as Hagrid, more power for me Draco thought as his hand meet with Ser Gregor's and had taken his hand whole and rose to his feet " you will not regret this " he said as sharp jolt ran up both their arms causing them to unclasp their hands hurridly.

Tywin looked on with a frown before he walked up to both of them " Ser Gregor, go get yourself cleaned up and report back to Draco and me before sunset, we ride for kings landing " he announced as the door barge open and Tyrion and Jamie entered, and both looked at Ser Gregor with awe " the mountain I thought you dead, is it the same Ser Gregor with a tiny brain" Jamie remarked with a laughed " A man who sees nothing like you do Ser Jamie has no use for his eyes, cut them out and give them to your next King. Tell him you hope that four eyes might see better than two you betrayed with ... and if not, the man after him will have surely have your sword in his back " Gregor calmly said as walked off out the door and out of their sights.

Tyrion still staring awe let out a whimper and waddled over to Draco "You revived Ser Gregor did you not." looking between him and Tywin, Draco looked down at the man with contempt and merely addressed Tywin. " I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of your castle, and I believe we need to talk about my little problem. " Draco said ignoring Tyrion.

There was a slight muffle of a voice coming from the inside of Draco's Robes as they all looked at him oddly pulling out a gold coin that Shrieked "Ginny- Safe heading for Winterfell." as Draco looked at the coin he could see Ginny rough up face with many people standing behind her with stumps of trees all throughout the land.

Jamie broke the silence " one of your whores I take it " he chuckled as he slapped the back of Tyrion's back as Tywin's face grew an angry frown upon it " Jamie, if you do not shut up you ride early back to kings landing, now Draco this Ginny can she help the Lannister or is she a enemy " as he slapped the back of Jamie's head.

Draco always hated the Weasley's, and the thought of her as a tool against Ron had him smiling " she is in a place where all the tree had reduced to stumps before a hill" Draco said looking back down at the coin.


	13. Friendfyre

Daphne watched the tall man approach her with a blade in his right hand, holding her wand she pointed it at him "Wingardium Leviosa" Daphne watched him levitate into the air "You just can't claim a women to be your queen, plus I'm only seventeen " Daphne said as shook at the sight of him clawing helplessly.

Daenery's and Visery's got to their feet and walked up to Daphne, Viserys looked like he had gone pale from the sight of Khal Drogo " Daphne I'm so sorry, I brokered a marriage between my sister and this man, he thinks you are Dany" he said with a hint of remorse, but Daphne was pissed, how could someone do this to their own blood.

Khal Drogo's men watched their leader be humiliated by women and drew their swords and started running towards Daphne "Oh shit, looks like I'm going to have to go all out on this one. Stand back you two things are about to get hot " Daphne said as she pushed the young girl back who just looked at her oddly " We are the blood of the Dragon, fire doesn't hurt us. " she factly walking back up to her and Grabbing her hand.

" Blood of the Dragon ' Daphne murmured confused before realizing the men were almost at her, holding her wand still in her hand Daphne shouted "Fiendfyre" as the fire poured out of her wand like a running hose, it shaped itself into the figure of a massive dragon made out of firelight, its gigantic framed head opened its jaw and shot out a flame so hot it burned away some of the ground towards the men and Khal Drogo now fleeing.

Daphne looked at her wand; it didn't seem as though it had changed, the last time she used fiendfyre it hadn't even conjured itself into anything, a dragon she looked it with awe, it was deadly tame and seem to follow her thoughts rather well until it appeared to sniff the air and look over to a tower to their right.

Daphne looked down at Daenery's who had a sparkle in her eyes and beauty that took Daphne breath away she unable to make her eyes look away from the fire radiating from her face; it was only when Visery's coughed as taking her eyes away she looked over at him with a glare, still not happy the way he treated his sister, " What is that place" Daphne said as she gestured to the tower the fire dragon was still sniffing at.

Visery's looked over to the tower then smiled " that's Magister Illyrio Mopatis palace, would you like to go to visit him " He said before Dany burst up and down with joy " oh can we please." letting go of her hand the moment the dragon took off towards the tower dragging off Daphne with her and her wand that still had the connected fiendfyre.

" Stop " Daphne roared holding onto her wand for dear life as they flu past buildings at an incredible speed, they were fast coming up to the building it was aiming for, Daphne was thinking off her feet which caused her few problems before remembering one of the counter curses " Aqua Eructo" she bellowed as it severed the connection and completely stopped itself in mid-air before sending her flying in through a window.

Daphne sent a few cushioning charms before slamming into a table then hard into the wall " Ow" she coughed as she tried to brush off the dirt from her robes before grabbing her elbow in pain she looked over to her wand beneath a display mantle with three round objects nettly tucked in red fabric she walked over and grabbed her wand before looking at what looked like eggs, one was green, one was cream, and the last was black as the night.

"Pretty" Daphne whispered as she lay her hand on the green one a sudden whistling sound came from outside as the fiendfyre quickly poured in through the windows, and it attached itself onto the three eggs sending Daphne flying back in pain as the heat filled up the room the light blinding her made her close her eyes but as three deafening cracks made it clear that her magic had done this Daphne clasp her hands to her ears in agony as the last of the flame was absorbed in by the green egg.

Daphne rubbed her eyes and walked over to the eggs as they began to crack and teater open, she helped away the broken shell for the green egg with her wand, as it poked its head out and looked, Daphne, gasped as looked at small dragon looking right in her eyes and squeaked for her attention as her now focus was towards the black one whose head was now was out looking at Daphne.

"Aww, aren't you the most adorable dragons ever" Daphne cooed at the green one as it broke free from its shell and felt of the display mantle in great heap on the ground "aww are you alright" she picked it up and tickled its chin as the black one made itself home on her right shoulder nipping at her ear for attention.

Daphne giggled and then looked at the cream one whose shell had struggled to crack open and frowned grasping her wand she sent a cutting spell into the egg causing it to split in to two as the cream dragon dreamily hissed at Daphne causing her to laugh " You remind me of my sister, never get up in time, come on hop on " Daphne cooed at the smaller one of the three dragons as it climbed up onto her shoulder and nestle into her hair.

Daphne looked the pairs of eyes looking at her bore summoning the red fabric over to her and making it into a sling for her bruised elbow the green dragon snuggle closer when the material was holding most it weight she sigh in relief when she cast a few numbing charms against her elbow then took one last look at the room and made her way down the spiral staircase with three dragons cuddling into her.

"What am i going to name you three " Daphne whispered as she followed the staircase down its long spiral they all peered at her, and the black one seemed to nip at her hair and lick her face "You three must be hungry, lest go see if we can find some meat " Daphne smiled at him who seemed to clam down.

As Daphne got to the bottom of the steps, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her with awe before kneeling down and bowing before her as she came into the room and walked past a few muttering "Queen of the dragons has returned ".


	14. In Trouble

"Bloody hell" The king said again shaking Ron from the look Cersei was giving him " is there a way too stop this " the younger man said as he gagged when she spat out another slug " goddammit pull yourself together Renly it's only some harmless slugs" the king roared stalking up next to him and slapped him on the back " we should knock her out and make her forgot this ever happened, or you'll have Tywin crawling up your arse when she tells him what we've done" the older of two men said frowning at Ron.

Ron didn't know how to address a king" Sir I know a spell for both of those remedies if you promise to help me find my friends " the three men turned and looked at him like he had just given them gold " you can do that" Renly said as Ron pulled out his wand and yelled "Stupify" he hit his intended target then realised he hadn't wiped her memories. "shit, Aquameta" Ron said as water poured out on too Cersei causing her to awake with a freight then pointing a shaky finger at him " When my father hears about this..." Ron snorted before shouting " Obliviate." causing her to calm down with a blank stare "Stupify" Ron bellowed as the spell smashed into her chest and sent her hurtling against the wall lying in a heap unconscious.

The three men approached cautiously towards Ron " looks like you killed her, is she going to wake again " Renly said as the older man just licked his lips " Go on, do it, what if you killed her, check if she will wake up again " he said folding his arms and looking at the king who just nodded at Ron who at that just struggled his shoulders and shouted "Aquameta" sending another blanket of water over top her shaking her awake again " Robert, what is going on, why am i all wet " she said looking up to the king who just roared with laughter " gods women, don't you remember " his voice filled the hallway as he picked up Cersei " go get yourself clean women and bring me some more wine" he chuckled slapping her bum as she walked off.

As they watched her trail water down, and out of sight, a slow clap was heard behind them as they turned to face whoever was clapping, Ron fell to his knees " I'm sorry Dumbledore, but they made me do it " Ron pleaded to the tall and blue-eyed man with white hair down to his shoulders.

The king laughs filled the room " get up boy, it just old Selmy, he won't hurt you" he was picked up by a sturdy pair of hands and placed before Dumbledore dressed in armor and a sharp sword at his side " Who is this Dumbledore you speak of " he approached Ron analyzing him as he tried not to look him in the eyes " Sorry sir, but blimey I was sure you were my old headmaster as you look exactly like him without the glasses" Ron squeaked out trying not to look at the sword his hand gripped tightly.

The young Renly eyes widened with glee to hearing 'headmaster' and turned to Ron side in an instant and whispered in his ear " Do you think this man would teach me this art of headmasterering." the short bearded man said as a deathly silence filled Rons head until a few moments later Ron caught on to what he was meaning and screwed up his face in anguish.

Ron took another glance at Renly then fell to his knees, and dry heaved coughing a spluttering around them, the king grumbles filled over them upon seeing Ron in discomfort " What the bloody hell did you say to him Renly" as pattered Ron on the back " Gods Renly you didn't.. did you " Stannis pulled on the man's arm. "what the bloody hell is going on " the king roared to Renly who become filled with sweet and dreed.

Ron looked up to see Selmy try and be peacekeeper to the three men arguing " my lords shall we take this to a more private area " gesturing to the crowd now gathering, the king looked up and took notice of Selmy's advice and shouted out " nothing to see here you gawkers, be gone " he stormed up to a few pushed them in the other direction then turned a faced Ron " Come boy lets go back to my keep and have us some food and wine " he said approaching Ron still on his knees and picking him up like he was a pillow and brushing off the dirt from his robes.

Two stomachs growled at each vying for each other's attention before the king looked down and rubbed his belly with glee " our bellies require a good battle with some meat and I want to hear what my stupid brother said to you to make you so ill" leading the four of them out and into the sun.

Ron who was looking at the summer sky was brought of his musing by the king having an old man collapse onto him seemingly choking on something Ron shrugged looking back into the city " bloody hell this ain't London", the rest of them looked on at him, before Selmy turned to the king helped him lay the man on the ground before speaking "Jon Arryn been poisoned, my king! " Ron turned back and looked at the scene before the king grabbed him roughly by his robes and shouted " Save him, Ron!, use that slug thing you did on Cersei now hurry before he dies " the king placed him in front of the dying man before he cleared his throat and point his wand at him " Eat slugs" Ron said with a bit too much power in the words the dying mans head immediately shot up and spewed out a massive slug as they watched him cough up a couple more he grabbed onto his stomach and winced in pain before red hands opened up his mouth, a small head peeked out a horrible looking creature which Ron almost gagged and recoiled back as it took one look at them and jumped out of his mouth and scurried away into the vast city.

All that rang throughout the city was three men and a wizard shouting " bloody hell."


	15. Warrior Queen

Hermione struggled with the amount of magic she was straining into her curse, the pulsating colors aluminated her face as her hair was thrown about as the storm brewed on a thousand more beams  
arced high over Hermione and this man, crisscrossing all around  
Them, until they were both enclosed in a white, dome-shaped tree which had brunches splinter all around them, And then an unearthly and beautiful sound filled the air. . .

. It was coming from every thread of the light-spun tree vibrating around them both. It was a sound Hermione recognized, though she had heard it only once: her mother's lullaby. It was the sound of hope to Hermione . . .

The most beautiful and welcome thing she had ever heard in her life. And then something far more extensive began to blossom from within the man, a great, grayish something, was coming out from the man as his eye widened in shock the mass that looked as though it had been of the most dependable, densest smoke. . . .

It was a head . . . Now a chest and arms. The torso of women that looked strikingly like her mother with features of the men she had just befriended which emerged in its entirety from the out of the mouth of the man, as though it were squeezing itself out of a very narrow tunnel . . .

And this shade stood up, and looked up and down the white thread of light, and spoke. "Hold on, Hermione," it said. when upon dozens more of the shades came tunneling out the man.

If ever Hermione might have released her wand from shock, it would  
have been then, but instinct kept her clutching her wand tightly,  
so that the thread of white light remained unbroken as the shades stood all around her, she breathed " Who are you all." looking at each one of them as some smiled back as other just looked on at anger at the man whose power had caused her to stumble back, cool hands found her shoulder she looked up to the woman who had first emerged " We are your ancestors Hermione, we can help you" the shade said holding Hermione gaze like her mother had done so many times "My ancestors " she said breathlessly trying to hold on to the connection .

"Yes young one, you travel far through the past, where magic first started taking place, you have seen what happen's at the hands of an evil man first hand, only now the one we call the night's king has untold power taken from your lands, he will not stop until winter has taken hold of Westeros" the shade said her voice sent shivers down her spine as the echo of her voice lost its will at energy gathering in front of Hermione.

The shade grew closer to Hermione still holding onto the connection that was becoming more and more unstable as the power from each of their wands hit a crescendo the echo of the other shades started to form a circle around the man.

The woman shade cupped her chin sending a wave coolness and energy rippling down her body giving her a jolt of power " Hermione, we can help you, let us unite and send this man back where he belongs " the woman snarled looking away from the man to looking deeply into Hermione's eyes, which she couldn't see any deceit.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded before the shade smiled sincerely " When I say 'now,' break the connection and elect a shield around yourself " she said taking her hand away from her chin.

Hermione tried to calm herself down, how was she going to break the connection, it was too strong to use her physical strength to cut away, biting her lip she concentrated on everything Harry told her about the graveyard, but nothing made sense " I can't break the connection " Hermione whispered to the shade holding her gaze.

"Do you trust me enough Hermione, I can help you only if you believe I can? " the shade said kneeling down beside her " I will join with you and together we can break it " her brown eyes seem to come alive as Hermione concentrated on her words still holding no deceit, her magic and mind seem to agree on the words said as her hair began changing into her chestnut colour " I trust you..." Hermione squeaked barley able to contain herself.

"Call me Nymeria of the Rhoyne," she said gliding behind Hermione and laying both her hands on her shoulders " Now" she shouted.

Hermione felt a cold sensation flow all inside her, her body tensed up waiting to feel the pain, but as she looked up at the other shades they began to absorb themselves back into the man screeching in pain and with a new sense of power that coursed through every pore in her body a tiny voice echoed in her mind 'break it', Hermione gripped her wand tightly and pulled against the current of raw energy, breaking away it sent the energy pulsating back into the man causing a massive shockwave that sent Hermione flying back on to ground hard leaving her unconscious.

* * *

Hermione awoke with an aching headache and two men in armor carrying her on a stretcher blocking out the sun with his massive frame, she opened one eye and saw the two men she had met earlier talking in hushed worried voices besides her until the younger of the two peered down at Hermione and smiled

"Are you okay Hermione," the man said ushering the men to stop.

Hermione bit her lip, she remembered the battle, but it felt like it was weeks and weeks ago, her mind was racing at the thought of the magic she had used and the people she had met 'Nymeria' oh Hermione thought sadly, I wish I could have said thank you.

"I'm okay..." she said but before she could continue the echo of Nymeria came full into her mind " 'No thank you, Hermione, you have done house Dorne a great service saving them from this man, if you allow me I will guide you around this land and give you advice and training' she said with a motherly tone in her voice which only made Hermione chuckle and sighing missing her mother dearly just as she agreed to her.

The men coughed breaking Hermione out of her one-way conversation " Hermione, we can't thank you enough for what have done " the younger man said kneeling down beside her and grabbing her hand.

Hermione smiled " its what anyone would have done " before Nymeria growled in her mind ' Tell my cousin to keep his dirty hands off you.' trying not to giggle at Nymeria loving gesture the two men only looked at her strangely "what is funny," the older of the two said.

Hermione looked at both of them before she spoke " Nymeria of the Rhoyne, told me to get your dirty hands off of me " she said as the two men fainted against the ground.


	16. Truth

It was a perfect night Harry thought as they left the direwolfs to rest, he was staring up into the beautiful night sky, he had never seen so my stars.

"Ser Potter it's getting late shall I suggest I show you to your quarters," Lord Eddard said as the others made their way off into the night.

"Thank you Lord Stark, for everything," Harry said holding out his hand as Eddard grasp it firmly " Lad you have brought much-needed honor back and much-needed courage spreads before winter arrives. I should be thanking you. " he said letting go of his hand and guiding him throughout Winterfell.

They walked a nice and steady pace as Eddard ran through the history of Winterfell coming past certain individual buildings in the quiet night until Eddard stop and gestured Harry to a small cottage.

"Suitable for the likes of you Ser Potter" leading Harry into a warmly lit room, a homely smell filled his senses " Perfect," Harry said taking off his robe and jumper accidentally baring his scar-ridden torso.

"By the Gods" Eddard muttered Grimley "what happened to you," Eddard said putting a hand on his shoulder keeping him from walking away " its nothing Eddard, past mistakes" Harry muttered pulling away grabbing out his dragon skin pouch and digging in.

"Here you go," Harry said holding a dozen or so gold coin in his hand.

"Whats this for, " Eddard said Taking the coins and frowning.

"My keep," Harry said slumping down onto the bed pulling out the fragmented glass that Sirius had given him, he peered at himself hoping someone eles would replace him.

"Well thank you, Ser Potter, " Eddard said rattling the coins together " Ill have someone collect you in the morning," taking one last look at Harry before sighing and leaving.

Harry watched the fire burn; it lit his green emeralds ablaze, contemplating this strange world, it was beginning to dwell on him that this was the start of magic, the dementors must have had been around for that long but why did they travel back to this time. Apparently, something or someone must have needed them to set time differently.

Harry sat back and relaxed for the first time in months; the bed was surprisingly comfortable, better than anything the Dursleys had given him, he sighed, he would have to explain to Eddard carefully about his scars, Harry hated describing how weak he was and that he couldn't do anything to help himself when he was so young.

Grabbing around in the bottomless dragon pouch; a smile pressed his lips as found the honey cakes, he missed Rons Mums cooking taking a bite, he forgot how starving he was and shoved the rest of it in his mouth as he sat back and enjoyed Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

Harry escaped the dangers of overthinking and plopped himself off the bed after a reasonable time contemplating if he should stay or leave to find his friends on his own..now is the time to do some exploring he grinned.

After donning his invisibility cloak, he stepped outside into the darkness and watched the moons light dance about over the old buildings continuing down a long stretch of gravel up until he came upon a premise that piqued Harry's interest.

It had two stone direwolf statues sitting in front of the old battered door..Harry stood there amazed at the amount of the attention to detail they had been carved into, then that's when he heard a cold dead voice coming from within the building.

Taking a step closer to the door and trying to open it a cold chill ran down the spine of Harry as he caught the sound of the voice " , You do not belong here" the sound ended abruptly after Harry moved his hand away from the door, he wondered how the hell someone knew he was there and then he held his wand up to the door and whispered 'Alohomora' the door clicked, and suddenly violently burst open revealing a long set of stairs going deep into Winterfell.

When the cold wind escaped the tunnel, Harry made his way down the gloomy set of stairs, after what seemed like an age he made his way down to the open lowly lit tomb, its a graveyard Harry muttered to himself looking at the men and women beautifully carved into stone figures.

Harry bent down to read one of the inscriptions 'Lyarra Stark', Harry noticed that they were all Starks after walking more in-depth into the tomb he came to three statues together away from the rest.

Lyanna Stark

Rickard Stark

Brandon Stark

When Harry noticed that they had all died before Roberts Rebellion, a coldness tingled all throughout his body as a white mist passed through him and floated next to the middle statue.

"Rickard Stark" Harry whispered catching the Ghost by surprise as he took off his invisibility cloak " What happened to you," Harry said taking in the mans horrible disfigured face where the burns made Harry want to be sick.

" You can see me young one, " Rickard said in surprise floating closer to Harry trying to put a hand on his shoulder only for it to go right through him with another cold shudder harry reluctantly suppressed another bought of sadness staring at this trapped soul.

"Are you okay? " Harry said sitting down in front of him with the cloak in his lap; his emerald eyes twinkled in the dim setting as the man in front of him bent down and looked at him.

" I... haven't talked to someone in so long, " Rickard said in agony touching his face " I still feel the pain from that dreadful day i. i... believed in that rat, he handed me that parchment and I rode off like an angry wolf after its pack only for it to burn everything away. " Rickard said in his sad voice turning Harry's insides out.

Harry felt the cold of voice pierce his heart as he tried not to shudder, he wanted to help this man be free and if it was to find a rat. Harry could only feel his own pain in the rat that betrayed his family.

"Who betrayed you, " Harry asked, but before he could say anything he vanished into nothing.

"Harry," a soft but loud voice said behind him.

When Harry turned, he saw Jon with a torch in hand and deep borrowed frown which Harry could only quietly chuckled at, as he walked up beside him and looked at him with his grey eyes full of questions.

"Who were you talking to," he said straight to the point causing Harry to decide between lying or being laughed at, though Harry could sense Jon wouldn't laugh at his face he would listen surely Harry thought before looking at the clean carved face of Rickon before it turned into the horribly burned scared face that made Harry snap his head back at Jon in distress.

"It was your grandfather; he is somehow trapped here and still feels the pain from that day he rode off south because of a lie, " Harry said as Jon slumped down beside him.

"You were talking to Rickard Stark, how is that possible " Jon said looking at the statue of his grandfather in wonder, Jon would be scared for life if he had seen what Harry saw with his own eyes, no one should have to go through that kind of pain and that only made Harry want to help Rickard be free of this terrible burden even more.

"Yes, Jon, I did, and I was the first person to talk to him before he could tell me who betrayed him " Harry fought off a grimace at the thought of Rickard so empty and cold.

"Betrayed," Jon said angerly turning towards Harry, " Father said he rode off to get his daughter back who had been kidnapped by Raeghar Targaryen "

Harry only nodded at that before speaking the truth Rickard told him " That was a lie, Raeghar never kidnapped her, someone betrayed the Starks but who I don't know " Harry said closing his eyes and sighing in defeat.

"I will find out who betrayed the Starks," Harry said standing up and laying a hand on the tomb of Rickon " I promise you that Rickard" Harry felt his magic warmth at the oath.

" What did you do? There was a shimmering blue glow around you " Jon said standing up next to him with concern.

"That promise I made to your grandfather, extracted a price of my abilities as judgment, " Harry said as a whisper turning to face Jon.

"This must stay between us Jon," Harry said with authority as Jon's brows narrowed at Harry.

"I must tell father this, he deserves to know the truth," Jon said taking a step closer to Harry, his face full of anger.

" He will I promise you that Jon but we cannot go to him with no evidence " Harry pleaded holding his Hands in peace at Jon, he had to see sense Harry thought, this would be causing more pain.

Harry watched Jon turn away in anger before slowly nodding; Harry picked up his cloak "Good; you will help me with this won't you Jon" Harry said handing him the torch and putting a hand on his shoulder.

His grey eyes studied his green for a short moment before he spoke "Of course Lord Potter I will, but trust me on this, no one will pay respect to a bastard, " Jon said somberly causing Harry to shake his head at the young man.

"Jon I don't care if you were a lizard with wings I'd still listen to what you had to say. And Enough of this lord stuff I'm just Harry, come let us get out of here before the whole of Winterfell finds out where we are, " Harry said guiding Jon out of the tomb.

AN:At first i thought it was Rickon gods know why i did but now its Rickard thanks to some keen eyes.


	17. Five makes Three

"Did you see the size of that thing that came out of Jon Arryn" Renley keep saying to the group as they all groaned in defeat.

"Gods damn it Renley if you don't shut your mouth, ill have Ron here close it for you!" Robert said carrying a limp Jon on his back.

Stannis just rolled his eyes at Ron who chuckled pulling out his wand.

Renley scream in fright falling back against Dumbledore 2.0.

" I think it was an elf " Ron piped up, stopping the group who all looked at him queerly.

" What! " Ron said defensively.

"It was ugly. Check".

"Umm I think it had large ears. Check"

"What else... ah, it had no clothes, Damn it!. I should have given it my shoe as Harry did with Dobby." Ron said shaking his head.

"Accio Elf" Ron mimicked a fake sharp upward hand movement causing the three men to jump back hastily.

When nothing seemed to happen apart from the loud snores from Jon."What did you do" Renley whispered leaning against an annoyed Dumbledore?

"I don't think it was an elf" Ron whispered back shaking his wand arm up and down.

"Nope defiantly not an Elf " Ron sighed in defeat.

"Then what is it " Stannis whispered back, leaning down so Ron could hear him.

"I'm not even sure where I am, let alone what the hell that was. If only Luna were here to see it, she would know" Ron said sadly " I miss my friends." he turned away hiding his discomfort.

Dumbledore had his hand on Ron's shoulder turning him to face the others" The King promised he would help you, I find myself hoping I can help you myself" his sad blue eyes bore into Rons.

"Aye Lad, we will help you, won't we Renley " Stannis Barked up behind them." Of course look at him, I'd help him with anything." Renley had the eyes of the others look at him queerly.

"What," he said quickly, looking at the King, who barked up a chuckle. " Come let us deal with Jon first; then we can help you find your friends" the King bellowed.

"So this Luna is she your wife," Renley said, as they walked forward down a long corridor. "My Wife?" Ron stammered looking at Renley .'Ah, No, she is a is just a friend " Ron paled at the smile Renley had on his face and walked quickly to catch up with the King.

" In here" The King kicked open the door, it was dark, and the smell had Ron holding his nose in discomfort. " Lumos." Ron flicked his wand setting the whole room full of light. The place was a mess; everything had been turned over or destroyed. Dried blood and pieces of rotting meat filled his eyes. " Why did we bring him here, What the hell happened here," Ron said shining it on the king who sat Jon on a chair.

" Robert!, this Elia Martells Room" Dumbledore shouted before stalking up to the king as Stannis and Renly looked around in horror. The door suddenly closed with a bang breaking Ron out of focus; the whole room suddenly turned to Darkness.

Screams... that's all they could here now, followed by the horrific sound of flesh smashed upon the concrete wall. " Please, help me." a girls voice spoke right into Ron's ear, scaring the bloody wits out of him.

He fell to his knees when the small white shadow of a girl appeared from behind the bed.

She had a thousand stab marks all across her chest; the gaping hole left Ron feeling hot streaks running down his cheek " I'm not going to hurt you" he whispered before a cry sounded next to him.

Ron turned slowly, and in the darkness, a coat gradually appeared in front of him with a whirl of white smoke, a blanket with small legs wrapped inside, then a torso and two short arms, but when the head appeared. Ron gasped in shock; the boy's skull.

The girl although white, in contrast, resembled a younger Hermione, Ron felt devastation hit him, whoever did this.. worse than Voldemort.

"Lumos" Ron whispered, he had to get a better look, and with that, the light filled the room, and they were gone.

"Are you alright Ron, you're paler than a ghost," Renley said holding on Stannis who shrugged him off.

"Those Children, what happened to them" he blurted out, horrified that this world was worse than his own.

"What Children, what did you see" Dumbledore pulled him off his feet and shook him when he didn't answer.

" Bloody hell, Pretago" the shield appeared in front of them, sending them both flying into the wall.

Ron hit the wall hard, slumping down hard on his bum. "They were dead, Murdered" Ron choked out feeling sick having witnessed the sight of them. " I'm going to have nightmares, "Oh God" he pulled himself up. brushing off the dust as Stannis and Renley helped Dumbledore to his feet. 'I wish Hermione were here' he thought sadly, she would straighten him out.

" So it is true, the Lannisters did murder the children" Dumbledore managed to crook out before falling to his knees. " Those poor children,"... "Robert " He looked up to the king with tears in his eyes, " I told you the Lannisters were pure evil and the Starks should have taken their place at our side." Ron heard the last sentence as a whisper, suddenly he felt not hungry and wanted out of this place.

"Ser Barristian, it was war. The dragonspawn needed to die for what they did to Lyanna and her family." he spat slamming his fist against the wall.

"But children, shouldn't pay for the crimes of their relatives " Dumbledore stood shaking off the two men.

"The great King Robert, a murderer of infants." he stormed his way to the door " Ron my offer still stands, and I leave at dawn. " he started to pull off his armor, sending bit by bit down to the floor of the Kings feet.

"To die in such a horrible way and not feel anything, your not a King I swore to protect. I thank you, my lords...but I spit on your negligence in this act..I am a knight...I shall die a knight." he stormed out leaving the deadly room silent.


	18. Dinner for two and a goblet full of lies

"What the bloody hell just happened? " Ron managed to shout out.

"Well it seems we have lost our most honorable knight, what were you thinking Robert." Stannis looked at him with his head shaking in disbelief.

" I don't think we should be in here anymore" Renley shivered next to the king who still had a look of a marble statue.

"I concur, come, Ron let's go grab some lunch" Stannis bowed to the king and pulled Ron out by his robes.

"So"

'So..What?" Ron looked at Stannis questionably as the two of them stood outside the room.

"You can talk to the dead."

"I can do many things, but it just comes from being a wizard I guess" Ron shrugged, "I thought we were getting some food" Rons tummy started up another rumbling match.

"Yes in all due time, I've got a favor to ask you over lunch, come follow me" the stern man gestured.

Ron frowned at that, favors always tend to go the opposite end for himself, " what's the favor if I may ask, I may get to eat if you explain it to me now."

"Its a task not many should not hear." Stannis quickly looked around as Ron stood there sticking out like a sore thumb " Don't you think I should wear something more.. protective" Ron watched men with armor and swords look at him queerly as they passed the two.

Stannis seemed to look at him for a minute or two as Ron's tummy grew more fierce " no way with you with a sword and armor I don't anyone could stop you not with that wooden stick of yours" Stannis seemed to pale at the sight in Ron's hands.

Ron disagreed " oh come on, look I can still bleed like everyone one else, I'm not immortal " showing him the burn marks the locket had done to his chest. Stannis stood there firmly not budging.

"Fine, take your stupid lunch and stupid favor I'm going to find Ser Barristion. I'm sure he will agree with me" and with that Ron stormed off in some unknown direction ready smite down anyone in his way.

With Ron's hungry appetite and already grumpy mood he pulled out his wand " Accio meat," nothing happened, and Ron shook his wand "Accio Potatoes " still nothing "whats wrong with you," he fell to his knees and grabbed his stomach "so hungry".

" ehhmmm"

A women's voice sounded behind him

"I couldn't help, but here your pain are you alright young Ser."

Ron turned to brush her off, but his mouth fell open, gods she was pretty, he quickly stood to his feet ready not to make a fool of himself.

"Oh I'm starving, Stannis said he would show me, but he became a prick so I ran off and I think I went the wrong way." he tried his best puppy face that worked the best on Hermione.

"Oh you poor wee soul, let me show you the way."

She linked her arm in his and beamed up at him; he was starting to like this place, even though it was just as crazy as Hogwarts. She leads him through back through where he came from before and was surprised Stannis wasn't still here; they went back down a spiral staircase, and Ron could smell some delicious food heading his way.

You don't look like your from here" the women looked up at him, her perfect brown eyes did things to his stomach that made him all woosy.

"Oh no," he squeaked making her giggle.

When Ron finally got his voice back " I only just arrived, I need to find my friends" Ron told her as they entered a large room that looked like a dining room to Ron's eyes. " oh my one of the heroes of Hogwarts" she said stunning Ron into not moving an inch.

"How did you know that what yes I'm one of the three" he puffed out his chest.

"Please take a seat, would you like anything imparticular." she stopped laughing and gestured to the front of the room as Ron took a seat at the head of the table.

" I could eat anything, so, I don't mind and thank you miss..." Ron blushed as she kept smiling at him.

"Kayla, my lord., don't be alarmed everyone knows about you and mmm I would like to know whats under your robes" she brisked her fingers under his chin and seductively left Ron sitting in his thoughts, which wasn't too many but what was under her dress. Still, he missed his friends terribly and wondered if they were alright, he pulled out the Deluminator Dumbledore had given him back when it was just the three of them and put his charmed sack Hermione had given him on the table.

Nothing... the object didn't react to anything Ron said, and so he put it down on the table next to his rucksack, he pulled out the DA coin and was about to send Ginny a message, when Kayla entered with a tray full of food and drink.

Ron smelt the delicious food and his stomach reacted accordingly and rumbled to the point where Kayla giggled upon hearing it " oh my, I hope your sword makes that much noise" she winked as lay the tray on the table as Ron's mouth watered.

"Wow"

"Thank you, Kayla." Ron managed to sprout out with his mouth full of potatoes and meat, he drunk from the goblet and let out a burp worthy of the king himself.

Kayla sat next to him, her hands resting under her chin and eyes looking at the objects on the table.

"You not hungry, " Ron said this time without his mouth full, which seemed to make her giggle.

"No, my lord, I don't need to eat" she smiled and picked up the Deluminator and then frowned at Ron.

"What is this, I've never seen anything like this before." she held it up to the light and then out of nowhere shouting came from it and fell upon the table trembling.

"What do you mean she won't wake up."

"Well after she told us who she was, well. I woke up, and she was on the ground."

Do you think she alright brother."

"Obyren did you see what she was capable of; she will make a great ally against the Lanisters for their crimes against our sister Ella and her babes."

Ron sat there open mouthed as he heard the name Ser Barristion had mentioned and grabbed it from the table and shouted into it.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

Silence

"I saw your sister and her babes."

Ron held it tightly and wished that they could hear him, they apparently had one of his friends. There was no way Ron would let this chance go.

There seem to be a commotion and grunts before one of the men spoke.

"The stick was talking."

"Don't touch it." the other shouted.

"Oh bloody hell, thank Merlin you can hear me," Ron said with a grin streaked upon his face which infected Kayla as she smiled back at him.

"Are you alive?" one of the men said making Ron chuckle.

"Of course, you dim bat, I'm speaking aren't I, you said you're with one of my friends, what does she look like," Ron said eagerly awaiting the answer.

Silence

"Oh come on" Ron pouted about to throw it hard against the wall when Kayla patted him on the shoulder.

"There, there my lord I'm sure they will answer back, your foods getting cold, you wouldn't want it to go to waste would we now." she grabbed his chin in her hand and kissed his cheek, making him forget his troubles.

"ok" he squeaked picking up the goblet of sweet wine and gulped it all down before digging into his meal, making Kayla jump for joy.

"This drink is so good" Ron gulped down the rest in one mouthful, digging into his meat and peas he felt the wine kick in, and he laughed " Oh Merlin, no more wine for me Kayla," he said as she started to refill his goblet.

"But... my lord, you're thirsty after your journey. you must drink!" she pleaded her eyes full of unshed tears, he hated when girls that to him, his one true weak spot "fine!", only because it tastes exactly like butterbeer he thought as he took another sip and finished off the rest of his food.

"You may leave." a man's voice interrupted his meal as he glared up towards the entrance, a short man with a slender build. sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through he reminded him of an older Draco which he started to chuckled with his mouth full.


	19. Queen?

"My Queen"

Daphne if she heard that correctly, it sounded like it wouldn't be in her best interest to shrug it off, something told her or was it one of Hermione ramblings late in into one of their sleepovers, so as the self-induced ice princess of Slytherin she would play the power card.

As she turned to face the tall bronzed skin warrior, her knees almost buckled when she caught sight of the rugged handsomeness that she had to gauge her magic from escaping, the dragons still perched on her shoulders gave a loud bark at the man as he approached her.

"My Queen"

"is that all you can say" Daphne giggled caving instantly on the power play, oh well this way more fun she thought to herself. She rubbed the golden dragons chin as it purred loudly, he seemed to pout which made her chuckle even more " are you, my king, then," she asked a bit too seductively.

"Daphne, this is Khal Drogo."

Visery's gestured to the tall, handsome man, although it wasn't that, that caught her attention it was the sound of a whistling noise coming towards them fast, Daphne looked up just in time to stop an arrow from piercing the back of Drogos head.

The Khal leaped to his feet in anger as the crowd roared in rage, the arrow still hung in the air, he pointed to the outskirts of the pack he was leading, she heard loud shouts and metal jarring against metal as the other men dragged the would be murder to Khal Drogo's feet.

Daphne edged closer to Drogo and looked at the beaten man; he didn't seem like he resembled any of the other men, he took one look at her and shouted in some foreign language. Drogo smashed his knee into the face of the man to shut him up because Daphne had no idea what he was saying, she pulled her wand out and laughed when everyone flinched at the sight of it.

"Legilimens" she pointed her wand at the man and dived deep into the man's mind, he shouted out in pain as ripped through the endless void, where images floated past her in every direction.

Daphne watched him as he stood as a boy and trained harder and harder every day, she picked up the right set of memories with her wand, it was from before she had landed in this strange universe.

A fat man approached him and whispered in his ear. "The king sends his regards to the Targaryen" before looking her in the eye and winking; he then floated off into the distance. She pulled herself out of the man's mind, he sunk unconscious to the ground where she wobbled before Khal caught her arm and steady her, she looked at Daenerys and Viserys with a deepened frown.

"What did you do, are you alright" Daenerys fretted in her ear, she chuckled and looked at Khal, " It seems a King wants these two dead" she gestured to Daenerys and Viserys.

As she waited for them to respond, she noticed the odd looks they gave her " what" she pulled her arm away and folded it under breasts trying to impose the man.

"You speak the horse language," Visery's said breaking the silence.

"Oh, I guess that when I read his mind, I gained his tongue," she said calmly.

They backed away in horror, not understanding what she truly meant, and she gave a hearty chuckle even scaring them more.

"Someone wants me dead." a little voice said next to her when Daphne turned she saw the tiny tears streaming down her pale face, her heart broke when Daenerys looked up at her afraid, the men around them seemed to feel the need to set up defense barrier to protect this small child.

"The Usurper" Visery's growled and pulled his sister into a tight embrace " King Robert Baratheon hunts our kind to extinction. We are the only two left." the venom that laced with those words hit close to Daphne, she all knew too well that her kind, haunted by muggles after their technology advanced in ways they couldn't understand.

She looked up to Khal Drogo who had a nasty scowl brewing on his face, she wanted these two safe, and the only way would be to accept his offer. Queen, she thought in wonder, she would need to show no fear in anything, even though she will be new to this world. It wouldn't stand in her way to protect these two from evil like this King Robert.

" Khal Drogo, I Daphne Greengrass accept the title for Queen and so mote it might be that if any harm comes to me while in your queen, death shall be quick and merciless."

She held her wand over her heart as she spoke and felt her words bind when it shot a blue light at Drogo covering him in a blue aura.

He seemed to struggle against it, falling to one knee, the rest of his men came to his aid, but he waved them off and looked at Daphne.

"Khal Drogo accepts."

He gritted his teeth before the aura permanently absolved into his body sending him back onto two feet, he picked up the would be murder in one hand.

"I feel different, I feel powerful" he laughed and sent the man flying out into a stone wall, all of his men looked at him in awe before turning their eyes to Daphne.

"Your Queen commands you to protect Daenerys and Viserys with your life, or we shall see whos up to seeing what more I can do with this " she flicked her wand and sent the body flying back over to her.

"Daenerys, shall I burn him for you," she asked her still holding on to her brother.

She nodded under her brother's chest, and the three of them stood before the man who looked at them with disgust. " Dragonspawn," he spat at Daenerys who run and hid behind Daphne's back.

"Fiendfyre" she let the words float on her mind before the flame sprouted from the tip of her wand and went straight for the man, his screams were heard all through the city and men couldn't stomach the way he burnt into a crisp in a matter of seconds.

"Let that be a lesson to all who should try anything" she shook her wand at all the men before she came to a halt at Khal who looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Put that down, white witch of death" he walked towards them and yelled for the rest of his men to get horses.


	20. King and Kingslayer Part One

"Jon, what do you do for fun around here is it so serious in the north?" Harry asked.

Jon looked at him for a few moments then out into the moonlight. " Well me, Robb and Theon spar with Ser Roderick down in the courtyard most mornings" he yawned and leaned against a stone wall folding his arms.

Harry wanted to laugh, all they did around here was war. They needed a good laugh; he was sure that there must be at least one prankster out of the three of them, he would probably need to talk with Robb or Theon to prank Jon out of his guarded self.

"That sounds like your getting ready for something; you don't joke or play pranks on people, " Harry pondered.

Jon chuckled and stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder as they continued down the dirt road." your right we are, winter is coming" he said mysteriously then chuckled again.

"You and Arya shouldn't be alone in a room together; she is devious with her pranks. Sansa is her prime target; Bran gets a taste if he gets on her bad side too. " they both laughed together.

"Where you're from, what do you do for fun?" Jon asked with just the hint of a smile.

Harry had a brilliant idea come to him; he needed one thing, he was pretty sure they would have it. He ducked into one of the small sheds and yanked out a broom, pulled out his wand and enchanted it to fly, then hopped on to it hovering next to a bewildered Jon.

"Coming" Harry grinned at Jon still shocked seeing someone hovering on a broom.

"Hop on you dunderhead" Harry held out his arm.

"I'm going mad, or I'm dreaming." Jon quipped taking hold of Harry's hand and mounting the broom, gripping onto Harry robes for dear life.

"Hold on tight, breath, and you'll be fine," Harry said gripping the front of the broom then quickly shot off into the night sky.

"This is my kind of fun" Harry shouted flying so fast in the wind it sent shivers of thrills down his spine, he angled the broom making it turn them upside down and back around almost sending Jon off the broom.

"You're crazy" Jon shouted into his ear " I don't know how you're doing this but this... this is breathtaking, but no more crazy stuff alright." he let out a massive breath as they soared up to the moon.

"What else can you do, " Jon asked more calmly as they came to a stop far above Winterfell and any known man in Westeros Jon thought, this must be like the dragon riders Jon wondered in awe..

"You'll have to find out Jon, seems like i'll be here for a while" Harry looked out into the dark horizon, he caught a flash of light reflected against a massive stone wall far into the north.

"What is that" Harry pointed out the massive structure.

"That's 'the wall', home to the Night's Watch. My uncle Benjen is a ranger at Castle black a sworn brother" Jon said.

Harry noticed the proud look that crossed his face and smiled, the wall didn't look natural at all, far from it Harry thought. It had a power he could feel growing inside and wondered what they had buried inside something so large, something to discuss with Eddard later.

"I can feel it's power Jon, something is inside and growing" Harry whispered.

"What do mean there is something growing inside, is it to do with your magic" Jon asked.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to discuss it with your father amongst other things. Come on lets head back south, i want to get a closer look at that massive castle" Harry said to Jon turning to face him.

"You want to go south, i've never been as far that harbor over there" Jon pointed out as Harry turned the broom around sharply and faced the south, he could see the harbour on the coastline and then the massive castle out into the distance and wondered if any of his friends were out there waiting for him. Harry sighed and took off towards it.

The endless dark wilderness that they flew above at tremendous speeds was different. There was an edge to this darkness that made his hackles rise.

Harry caught sight of a spectre of bright light that faded as fast as it was shown to them, it then quickly appeared as if someone was shooting off spells. Harry only had one idea of what it could be, it had to be one his friends.

Harry chuckled to himself in hope to see a friendly face.

"What is it" Jon asked "did you see that light over there, it's not normal, should we take a closer look" Jon breathed worriedly and Harry agreed, taking a sharp turn left and soaring faster than he had before, they shot off in the darkness following the red comet. .

When they were fast approaching the light, Harry could only see two silhouettes in the open field trying to find it themselves. Moments later a light came hurtling through the forest at the two figures distracting Harry and Jon from the other light that flew at them from below. Straight into the Broom exploding it into a thousand pieces, Harry and Jon were sent flying to the hard surface.

Harry picked himself up with a groan and brushed off the dirt from his robes, he raced over to Jon still lying on the ground " are you alright Jon" he gave him his hand when he nodded and pulled him off the ground.

"Gods, what the hell happened" Jon moaned as he caught his breath back. Harry looked at Jon with a worried look, this meant that one of his friends attacked them, Harry felt nauseous for the first time, one his friends attacked him, but why. They were on a broom surely that would have given away that they were matter, Harry held his wand out, ready for the next attack.

Jon gave him a solemn look before brushing off the broken leaves and sticks stuck to to his fur coat " Some friend they are if they attack you without warning" he grumbled looking around the darkness, weary of any more attacks. Although he was defenseless without a sword, Harry should of transfigured a sword out of a branch for him but he needed to know if anyone else was out here.

"Homenum Revelio" Harry bellowed and pointed his wand out into the darkness, he felt the presence of five beings, more importantly he could see five blue hues out into the darkness, three to their right and two off to their left, he watched the left ones with keen eyes. They were crouched away trying to keep hidden.

Then the right three cornered him more then he felt, it seemed like it was a chase than three together against the two but as Firey hair streaked through behind the trees, avoiding the pursuers, Harry's heart almost pounded with joy. it was Ginny.

Harry took off after his friend with Jon at his side. The darkness made it impossible to track them and the thick forest had his heart racing out of chest. If he could get through the haunted forest he could find his friend in trouble.

"Lumos" Harry whispered and his wand lit up the whole forest, when he saw movement not far up ahead he bolted off after them. Jon managed to keep up with Harry as they battled through the forest. Harry almost decided to transform into wolf form when a loud roar came deep from within the forest close by, it followed by loud screams from the men giving chase.

They came too densely plotted land with bush and large sets of small trees blocking there way, they could hear the sounds of flesh being ripped and torn. Harry muttered "Nox" extinguished the bright light from his wand and carefully with Jon by his side peeked through the foliage and witnessed the shear carnaged of Ginny Weasley.

"That is your friend" Jon whispered in awe as they watched the firey red wolf dodge a sword swing then leap at his throat and swung him around like a playtoy, slamming him into the ground with a deadly crack.

Harry cut his way through the shrubs that were blocking their way with his wand, clearing a path to Ginny. Harry watched in horror as he emerged into the field with the last man standing he watched him lunged with his sword into her back as a harrowing yelp in pain filled the forest.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted.

"Expelliarmus" the light emitted out of his wand striking the man, sending his sword through the air into Harry's hand.

He handed the sword to Jon as they raced up to Ginny. Jon held the sword against the man who attacked Ginny " Yield or die" Jon breathed angrily clanging the sword into his armour.

Harry comforted Ginny, giving her massive wolf form a hug and looked at the gash in her back leg.

"Is she alright" Jon asked

Harry looked at him with concern and shook his head.

Ginny looked up at Harry and whined when he pulled away the fur to look how deep her wound was, he decided she was too hurt to bad be transformed back.

When the man who attacked them started to laugh. Footsteps crunched behind Harry and he turn his head to find Draco standing in the open field.

"Draco!"

"We need your help, Ginny has been attacked and is hurt badly" Harry shouted to his friend who looked troubled.

"Draco"

He shook his his head and pulled out his wand.

"Draco what are you doing" Harry stammered getting to his feet as Draco pointed his wand at them.

"What I should of done a long time ago."

"Now" he bellowed.

Harry turned just in time to witness Jon be manhandled from behind. The sharp sword plunged right through his shoulder coming out red as Jon screamed and dropped his sword..The man with blonde hair stood stood holding Jon, twisting the sword deeper. The man pulled Jons head back and looked him in the eyes..

"The Lannisters send their regards".


	21. King and Kingslayer Part Two

"Why?"

That was all Harry could muster as he stood there in a haze of dizziness, his eyes and wand firmly planted on Draco who hadn't taken either off Harry.

"I thought we worked out everything. We were all friends." Harry croaked out. Not giving Draco any ground over him, he had the elder wand and would never give it up to Draco like this. He had ruined everything.

The blond haired man wiped his blade clean with Jon's robes and stood up adjacent to Draco, muttered something into his ear causing a evil grin to cross his face.

"Why not. All you ever did was mope around with that wand and bring nothing but unworthiness. Where I would have taken the world by storm and held everyone to my very whim " he sneered, taking a few steps closer.

Harry felt the wand falter at the imminent threat in front of him. In a flurry of chaos he let out a puissant Sectumsempra. It didn't even feel like he had exhausted much magic, but as it flew through the air, it rippled the very fabric of nature. This macrocosm couldn't harness the new found power as it headed straight for Draco.

Lucky for Draco, his companion pushed him out of the way just in time. The second it flew right past them and destroyed everything thing in its path, he charged for Harry.

"You're making a big mistake" Harry stumbled back. pointed his wand at the man stalking up to him and shouted.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Harry wasn't expecting his wand to shoot out a swarm of magical vines that wrapped themselves around the man and hoisted him into the air.

"Put me down this instance-" he started, before vines covered his mouth, silencing him in defeat.

Harry watched on smugly at the struggling man, the vines that gripped tighter and tighter held him in line. Draco stumbled to his feet clutching his bleeding head, " Potter I never knew you had it in you" he stared at him oddly, not in the sneering glare he usually gave him.

Harry summoned Jon to his feet, careful not agitate his wound as Jon painfully held on to his shoulder. He still held his wand out at Draco and pulled out his rucksack. Harry quickly summoned Essence of Dittany, lowering his wand he knelt down and took Jon's bloody hand away in his and looked him in the eye.

"Do you trust me" Jon nodded his head, tears welled in his eyes. "This will sting." Harry squeezed Jons hand and applied it to the wound as he screamed in agony, Harry clutched his hand, feeling the amount of strength Jon possesed making his hand hurting like crazy. He appealed to the last of it as it swept though his body, closing up both wounds.

Jon stumbled back to his feet with the help of Harry and gave him a bone crushing hug " you saved my life Harry." He put him back to his feet only to hear a cackle of bitter laughter coming from Draco. "You and your muggle lover should get a room, you're a disgrace to magic for helping a muggle. That wand deserves a real wizard, not some weak minded fool coming to the aid of these scum" Draco ranted, his visible anger made Harry grin ever so slightly when he had let slip Harry's way out of this, though he took this for a insult instead. "Think this is funny, Potter?" Draco stopped suddenly as Ginny snarled at him. Harry finishing applying the Essence to her injured leg, in one moment she charged a now-shocked Draco.

"How dare you" Draco quickly pointed his wand at Ginny but was too late, she dodged his spell and sprung on top of him. Ripping his wand out of his hand in her massive jaws, he winced in pain before putting on a show like the whole buckbeak accident. " My arm you silly girl, you broke it" he shouted out and finally Harry lost it with laughter. The way Draco lay on the ground looking at Harry with displeasure and a innocent looking wolf perched on top of him. Harry was in fits of laughter as everyone looked to him as if he had lost his mind. Ginny barked at him playfully but another bout of laughter hit him when she closed her jaws shut, her tongue hung out in the most adorable way. he fell to his knees clutching his tummy that hurt from the unstoppable laughter.

"Potter quit your laughing now" Draco tried to enforce but Ginny stopped him with her teeth bared.

"Harry, are you alright?" Jon asked, gripping his hand on his shoulder. " What's a muggle?" he leaned in to whisper the last bit and Harry tried to bite his tongue and act serious.

"I'll explain it to you later" Harry hiccuped the last of his laughed away and with the help of Jon he got to his feet.

"Ginny you can let him go now, I don't think he's a threat to anyone with his arm mangled like that" Harry jogged over to Ginny, grabbing Draco's wand that had fallen to the ground.

" You won't be needing this will you Draco" Harry grinned at the look on his face "You know if the wind changes your face will stay like that" he grabbed a handful of Ginny fur and gave her a massive hug, barely getting both his hands around her neck. " I've missed you Ginny" he whispered in her ear. " I'm going to change you back now, "I want a real hug."

"Mi Ani Magus" he said as stood back pointing his wand at the massive wolf, watching her change back into his favorite redhead.

A flash of red caught his eye and then he was down on the ground with a determined witch hugging the life out of him. " Oh Harry, you have no idea how good it is to see you" he looked up in haze. The figure he looked up at had a silhouette of blinding white light that his eyes took a few moments before he could get a proper look at his friend. The friend he once remember a few months back had changed dramatically, he gasped in awe and notice that she was straddling him in a very compromising position.

"Ginny, you look so…" he managed to get out before she notice what position they were in and her cheeks flushed pink, Ginny had outgrown the his' best friend's sister look' and the way he looked up and down her figure triggered a giggle out of Ginny " Spit it out you silly fool, I promise I won't bite" she winked at Harry, climbing off of him and offering hand to him.

"Beautiful" Jon finished for him.

Harry couldn't justify truer words and nodded his head vigorously, Ginny took one look at Jon and snorted " Who's Prince Charming over here?" Ginny asked, pulling him up and Harry was shocked again, Ginny now stood at the same height at Harry. Her figure had definitely blossomed out and by the torn fabric of her top, her figure had taken to sprouting early for winter. Harry had to almost push his tongue back in not to drool.

Jon who now stood next to a bewildered Harry held out his hand to Ginny. "Jon Snow, my lady. A friend of Harry's is a friend of mine" he bent to one knee and took her hand and kissed it. " Are you really a she wolf?" he muttered shyly.

Ginny flashed a glare at Harry and took her hand away in one swift motion. "What have you told him about me " she stormed up to Harry, poking her finger into his chest." Nothing Gin, Jon here just witnessed you take on three men in your wolf form, he is clearly taken in by you " Harry said cheekly before she hit him hard.

"Ow" he rubbed his arm tenderly.

Ginny just snorted "I didn't hit you hard, you baby. Ron better not be rubbing off you," She prodded his robes, pulled out Draco's wand and summoned him over to them " What are we going to do about him" she snarled.

"Watch it. Ow. When i get out of here your first to..Ow "Draco whined as Ginny swung his body and arm into a rock, silencing the blond.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. Don't think I won't use one of your curses to make you feel as much pain as we have... I can't believe you attacked us." Ginny looked towards Harry, her last words almost a whisper of coldness that sent shivers down Harry's back. That coldness seemed to breath out into the wilderness, nothing moved in the deadly silence around them.


	22. King and Kingslayer Part Three

Harry felt his emotions swirl, Draco lay on the ground under Ginny's wand who keep a watchful eye over him. He couldn't understand Draco's logic, did he think he could take him on so easy and this blonde bloke Jon had under sword started to really get on his nerves.

"When my father hears about this, the Starks are sure as dead...isn't that right bastard" the blonde snarled as Jon applied more pressure to his neck.

"Keep spitting your nonsense blondy, the only thing your father is going to receive is your head" Harry said trying to force his point across for only him to laugh in his face.

"What are three children going to do when my brother gets here"

"Your... three... foot brother" Jon slowly said then started to laugh hysterically, Harry started to worry since Jon never showed much emotion.

"A small wind could push him over" Jon managed to say in between his laughing.

"At least i'm no bastard of Eddard Stark. The most honorable man in the seven kingdoms, hah how does it feel"

"Yet you got taken down by three children and await your lovers rescue, quit causing a scene before i shut you up" Ginny said harshly pointing her finger at the man.

He only snorted at her confidence " ask your friend then if you don't believe me, he's the one who used his dark magic to perform a ritual".

"Draco you prat!, you didn't did you? What the hell were you thinking" Ginny kicked Draco who looked frighten for the first time.

"I… didn't mean too!. Tywin.. He can be persuasive" Draco whimpered under the foot of Ginny's boot in his throat.

Harry listened on as Draco spilled a bullshit story he saw right through, the wind suddenly picked up and his senses told him horses were approaching. Three in fact, though he could he stop them, this was not blondies rescuers or they would of brought an army.

"Listen, we've got company" Harry spoke up " three riders to the east" he said and Ginny's head shot up at that and looked over to where the horses were coming from.

"I bet you it's the Blackfish, he told me he would find me" Ginny spoke softly and Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulder "Blackfish, who is that?" he asked but blondie bet her to it.

"Ah so that's why he left his post, to help you. What a waste of a man, looking after a foolish child with freaky powers... " that was too much for Jon who kicked his back sending face first into the dirt.

"How dare you Kingslayer. That man, my uncle was fighting in Robert's Rebellion, fighting alongside my father, where were you, sliding your sword into the back of your King" Jon held his own sword into his back with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Uncle" Ginny said in disbelief

"He looks nothing like you, although he told me i looked like his sister Catelyn Stark"

"Too right my lady" Jon smiled at Ginny who blushed slightly

"How pathetic" he groaned and Harry threw mouth closing charm that hit his perfect face, his lips dissolved into his skin leaving him stunned.

The three riders followed by a fourth person holding onto the slightly larger of the two.

"Ginny" .the older man shouted and jumped off his horse with surprisingly speed and agility. "Hands off her, young man" he pointed his sword under Harry's chin and Ginny gave off a hoot of laughter "Easy oldman this is Harry one of my friends" her hand lowered his blade. She squeezed Harry tight and gave him a kiss on his cheek making him cringe back in horror.

"If you did that in front of Ron he would of killed me" he rubbed the back of his head when she wholloped him one. "See he is harmless, and that over there is Jonny boy with his sword in the back blondy who tried to kidnap me. And this is Draco a prat and a tosser aren't you" she gave him a kick and couldn't stop until Harry pulled her off.

"Jaime Lannister, i should of known and you boy. Who are you?" Blackfish kneed Jamie in the back tying up his hands in rope.

"Jon Snow. My Lord, Ned's bastard" he said lowering his head at that.

"Jon Snow" all four chorus at once, the other three got to their knees and bowed towards Jon " My King your safe" the young woman said and rushed forward with her white illuminating hair swaying in the moonlight, she grab his hands and pulled him away from Jamie "Come we must get you safely back to Winterfell."

Harry made a beeline for Jon " Excuse me miss, Jon needs to see a healer first, i don't think i properly healed his shoulder when Jaime over there stabbed him" he made Jon stop so he could get a good look at it.

"What!" the women shouted and went to take Jon's sword. When the fatter of the other two men stopped her "My Lady, we must be wary of our surroundings, who knows what's listening out there " he took her away from Jon. Still unable to musta a word, he seemed very troubled and Harry wanted to help his friend only to hold back and tend to his wound.

"Ay, your right Thoros, there is a bitter cold in the air. We must make haste to Winterfell. Ginny lass, be a dear and tie up your blonde friend and set him on my horse, Me and Blackfish shall tend to our friend the kingslayer ". The gaunt man politely said receiving a death stare in turn.

"Wait"

Jon surprised everyone with his raised voice. The echo of it trembled the forest and Harry could see it having effect on the coldness.

"I'm no King, I'm a bastard of Eddard Stark, who fell in love with a maiden. Never the less i never knew her, yet your tongue spits lies" Jons voice had somewhat calmed down after his revelation and Harry healed up his wound and grabbed him in a hug, Harry whispered in his ear so no one could hear them " I lost both my parents when i was only a baby, they were killed by a madman called Voldemort" he let that sink in before continuing " i was shipped off to my aunt and uncle who hated my kind. I was a slave for eleven years Jon. i was a freak to them and at first they told me that my father was and drunk and my mother a whore, i only found my parents had defied a Dark lord three times. You know hard it was to find out that after constant abusing by the people raising me. What i'm trying to tell you Jon is that the man im holding onto is not a jerk or evil, yet somehow you have been raised to be kind and loyal. Even if you are a King, the traits you have will make people follow you and i'd be by your side all the way to kick you straight" he slapped his shoulder new and went and helped Ginny.


	23. Ronalds last supper

**Previously at King's Landing:** _"You may leave." a man's voice interrupted Rons meal as he glared up towards the entrance, a short man with a slender build. sharp features, a small pointed beard on his chin, and dark hair with threads of grey running through he reminded him of an older Draco which he started to chuckled with his mouth full._

* * *

 _ **Ronalds last supper**_

"Who are you". Ron said with his mouth full, then taking another gulp of wine. He studied the man about to sit down, he screamed of Slytherin with his green and grey clothes, and just that aura of trouble radiated from him.

"Ser Petyr Baelish" he sat and leaned back looking at Ron, rubbing his small beard and eyeing him up. " is the food up to your satisfaction? " he said leaning forward, clasping his hands together.

"Mmm yup it's good" Ron said taking a bite from a chicken wing " could use some butterbeer, this stuff is week" holding up the goblet and chugging it all down " you see, week" he burped and Petyr sneered away from him.

"Right..so I have a contract you need to sign before we do anything else " he said pulling out a thick stack of papers from the inside of clothes.

"A contract! I ain't signing anything! " Ron slammed down the goblet and peered at the document.

"You can stick your contract up your arse" Ron said after reading the part where he would to relinquish any valuable goods to the Crown, including any weapons or artifacts.

"Well… I see then. Guards! " he stood up abruptly and 4 guards came storming through the entrance.

"Arrest this man " he gestured to Ron.

"Bloody hell. I just wanted some food" Ron said stumbling from the table, he pulled out his wand and pointed it Petyr.

"Wingardium leviosa " Ron said and he started floated in the air, flailing arms around like a madman.

"Stop or I drop him" Ron said grabbing another chicken bone and pointed his wand at the 4 men. "Wait i'll give you anything" Petyr said turning upside down and coins and all sorts fell out of his pockets.

"Leave and I'll let you take everything" Ron waved his wand, making him jingle in the air, the four men bowed to Ron and stuffed their pockets full of gold.

"Hey wait, what are you doing!. I'm the master of coin" Petyr snapped trying to snatch at one of men, then he turned and pointed to Ron. "When the King hears about this, your head will be on spike you stupid boy"

Ron just shrugged and sat back done and rusmed eating, once the men had taken everything from the ground and the left, it was just the two of them. Ron burped and rub his belly " Now where's that Kayla at " Ron got up from his seat and headed for the entrance.

"You can't just leave me here," Petyr shrieked, grasping at thin air as Ron dogged him " Oh right yeah, about that… i'll be back" he bristled off towards the door and casted a silencing charm on the room, once he closed the doors behind him.

"Mental, bloody mental these lot" he murmured to himself, checking each pocket to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he paced backwards into to something and went to apologize.

Turning to see noting in front of him, he looked down and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHH" The creature scream too but it was the most high pitch squeal making Rons ears feel like they were on fire "Owww, bloody hell" he shouted and stopped, holding both ears, the creature stopped and peered at him curiously " I is freely sir, you saved me" it squeaked at him and Ron had the urge to scream again.

"What that bloody hell are you...Wait, are you okay" Ron said, remembering the constant badgering from Hermione about the house elf's treatment. This thing had the kinda same look but damn it was ugly Ron thought.

"I dunno sir, all i remember is you and your magic pulling me out from the darkness, Freely will be a good house elf. Sir. I promise" it fell to its knees and started to cry " freely betrayed you" it said gasping between cries and Ron hesitated and bent down and hugged the poor guy " what do you mean betrayed me, did you send that man to me" Freelys big eyes looked up at him and shook his head and resumed crying "I knows about house elve you see, i saw... saw….your mind" it shrieked burying itself into Ron's robes.

Wait, you can talk..Wait ...Wait… you read my my mind, i guess that isn't so bad, maybe you can help me find my friends" Ron conjured some decent warm fittings and slung him into his hood, he was a tiny little thing Ron thought and big guys always should help the small guy. " Oh freely knows all about your great friends, i knows where one is. I coulds take you to him, but we i can't. Oh knows i've tried and only hurts myself" it said nestling into the darkness of his hood.

"Right, to make it outside. This could be trouble, come on this way i think" Ron said making a right and heading down a long corridor " You think i'm going the right way" Ron asked when they came to another for long corridors, each looking like the wrong way.

"Hehe...hehe"

Ron blinked and looked around the corridor, there was no one insight only a few doors leading to a staircase. The little guy in my hood hasn't made a sound so that was a bit unnerving.

"Hehe"

There it goes again only a little closer than he thought.

"Okay, its not funny anymore who's doing that?" Ron barked at the darkness, only for it to taunt him back.

"This way…" a door slowly opened and gust of cold wind hit Ron, making him shiver with dreed. "Oh hell bloody no, i'm not going down there" Ron said standing in the doorway peering down the long dark steps, he could smell something delicious and pulled out his wand. "Lumos" and the tip of his wand light up the darkness, the aroma of the food made Ron confused and he took a step forward as it intoxicated him.

"Master, dont go down there. Evil, oh so evil lives down there" the tiny elf whispered into his ear, he felt his little arms struggle to hug him around his neck. He wanted to laugh at his little friend, there was no evil hear only the delicious smell of food that he was going to get his hands on.


	24. A Queens Command

**Previously on** ** ** **Chapter 19****** ** **Queen?** :**

" Khal Drogo, I Daphne Greengrass accept the title for Queen and so mote it might be that if any harm comes to me while in your queen, death shall be quick and merciless."

She held her wand over her heart as she spoke and felt her words bind when it shot a blue light at Drogo covering him in a blue aura.

He seemed to struggle against it, falling to one knee, the rest of his men came to his aid, but he waved them off and looked at Daphne.

"Khal Drogo accepts."

He gritted his teeth before the aura permanently absolved into his body sending him back onto two feet, he picked up the would be murder in one hand.

"I feel different, I feel powerful" he laughed and sent the man flying out into a stone wall, all of his men looked at him in awe before turning their eyes to Daphne.

"Your Queen commands you to protect Daenerys and Viserys with your life, or we shall see whos up to seeing what more I can do with this " she flicked her wand and sent the body flying back over to her.

"Daenerys, shall I burn him for you," she asked her still holding on to her brother.

She nodded under her brother's chest, and the three of them stood before the man who looked at them with disgust. " Dragonspawn," he spat at Daenerys who ran and hid behind Daphne's back.

"Fiendfyre" she let the words float on her mind before the flame sprouted from the tip of her wand and went straight for the man, his screams were heard all through the city and men couldn't stomach the way he burnt into a crisp in a matter of seconds

.

"Let that be a lesson to all who should try anything" she shook her wand at all the men before she came to a halt at Khal who looked at her with a gleam in his eye.

"Put that down, white witch of death" he walked towards them and yelled for the rest of his men to get horses.

* * *

It had been a few days since Daphne had said her oath to become Khal Drogo queen and they had made steady progress to her Betrotheds...

'Khalasar.'

Oh how she loved that word and many other words the Dothraki language had, she had come to learn a few of the important ones, now that she had two advisors since becoming a queen. Plus she was learning ever more about this world. Daenerys and Viserys had both swore to serve her and protect her ushering their cause to the iron throne null, whatever that meant. The dragons babies always stayed closed by herself but now that they had become a handful she had kept the void black coloured dragon and left the other two with the siblings.

Her enigma behind her, she turned and looked up at his strange smile gazed upon his face, he took her hand, for some reason she couldn't bare be apart from him, wither it was a few feet away. She just felt the need to have him close to her.

"Home" he grunted at his entire khalasar - a mass of warriors and uncounted women, children, and slaves were gathered in a field outside of Pentos where she had landed. That had been what Daenerys and Viserys had informed her.

"So many" Daphne whistled in awe, she was helped down by Drogo and lead to a cliff looking down upon them. The dragon she had yet to name flapped its wings and tried to roar, Khal looked down and rubbed the dragons chin calming him down.

"Mine...Yours" he said grabbing her hand that held her wand and pointing it to his home "Yours...Mine" he seemed to make a connection between her power and the wand, yet she saw him use accidental magic...what had she done to him..she looked into his brown eyes and made a choice. She pulled away and pointed her wand at the sky.

"Pluviam" she said with her deepest emotion to power it, the grey light hit the blue sky and formed grey clouds above them, the much needed rain fell upon his Kalasar and drenched her robe and hair as everybody cheered around her. The dragon jumped out of her hands and took off into the sky.

"Khaleesi!" The roar from the Kalasar was almighty and Drogo picked her up and spun her around "Zasqa maegi ki athzalar" (white witch of hope) he let her down gently and bent to one knee "The zasqa mere ha tih khaleesi" he beckoned to his guards.

From within their ranks, two guards lead a horse that its white hair coat match her own set of hair, its blue eyes regarded her and bowed its head when reaching them. Khal lead the horse over to her and spoke in a much gentler tone " a horse fit for my queen" she took its lead and smile up at him " it's beautiful" she stroked the great beast that was at least two time bigger than her.

"Is It a girl or boy?" she asked and a tall blond man approached holding both his hands out to let her know he wasn't there to harm her, she had never seen this man before, yet is skin was that the same as hers and the two siblings.

"It's a girl, my queen" he said kneeling down before her.

"You don't need to do that sir, raise please" Daphne said resting her hand on his shoulder and he raised his head and smiled " Ser Jorah Mormont at your service" he towered over her like Khal.

"Morment, Eddard Stark wants your head. What pains you to be here?" Viserys asked with Daenerys by his side.

"Ah, Prince Viserys, Yes i do owe Lord Stark my head and part of the reason why i'm here is because of that" He said frowning at the last part and Daphne looked at him with keen eyes, but before she knew it Khal easily lifted her upon the stead.

"We ride home, come my queen. My people await you" Khal said mounting his own horse and raising his arm and shouting a command in Dothraki, the rain made his muscle and scars more prominent all over his body.

Daphne almost had to cover her mouth at a giggle that came out of nowhere, she had never fawned over a boy like this, never let a full grown man. She wished her sister was here so she could discuss boys like they always did, her horse must of sensed her emotions and neighed in happiness, she brushed the horses head and found and name for her 'Astoria' she whispered into its ear and it neighed again.

She tugged on the reins and followed closely behind Khal, they rode down the mountain and she found her horse very formidable with its agility not to slide down it, they passed the first encampment and people were already cheering and throwing their hands in the air for their arrival.

They came to enclosed area, where her eyes wandered to one of the massive tents that held a seat like a throne with a small seat next to it. Khal effoftlsey got of his horse and shouted another command in Dothraki and the rest of his people followed behind him. Daphne waited on the horse and felt two strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her down. "Thank you" she smiled at him and he returned gesture by holding her hand leading her before his people.

Daphne suddenly found herself self conscious at the eyes staring at her, there must've been at least thousands watching and waiting for them to alleviate the sudden tension that filled the air, she couldn't put her finger on why she felt like that but decided not to act in defense just in case the people didn't understand her magic. Daphne looked up at Khal and watched the conviction and confidence rediate around him, he raised his hand to silence the crowd.

"Tih people, tih Khalasar, kisha are she awe ki a vojjor hatif us, jinak chiorikem has chosen anna ven anha've chosen mae. Kisha eth protect kishi Khaleesi ma mae Dragons ha the mel ki dwells beyond the havazh. Ray anna has gifted anna a power anha hash yet to understand, ray anha hash witnessed jinak power flow vi tih veins ma rendered the crushing athohharar ki akat assassins ki attacked kishi Khaleesi." ("My people, my Khalasar, we are in awe of a god before us, this woman has chosen me as I've chosen her. We must protect our Khaleesi and her Dragons from the evil that dwells beyond the sea." Viserys and Daenerys approached them both and presented the dragons. Many jumped back in horror when her black dragon flew to her shoulder and breathed a tiny amount of fire. Kahl raised his hands for silence." Already she has gifted me a power I have yet to understand, already i have witnessed this power flow through my veins and rendered the crushing defeat of two assassins that attacked our Khaleesi".)

Daphne listened to the power of the Dothraki words that left his mouth, she tried not to blush at the god part. When her dragon appeared in a whirlwind and landed on her shoulder, she smirked at the roars of her people that made her confidence soar.


	25. Doom

**Previously on Chapter 8: Cold Encounters of the third kind.**

 _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

 _From his wand, Neville saw a smoky figure rising, slowly becoming solid as more of its entirety is coming fort. The head was the first one to become recognizable followed by its body. Neville stared amazed at his Patronus, with its eagle like eyes that immediately locked onto their opponent, massive wings spanning his shoulders, talons like that of a lion, and horse liked body. His Patronus, a hippogriff, upon fully turning corporeal then turned into a real being as it slammed its body against their opponent, sending it back over the sea with a sharp crack. It seems that the fight is finally won and over._

 _"But the war is lost." Neville thought as he look on with sadness at the motionless form of Leaf in front of him. The fight had taken not only the life of her brethren but also her own. A piece of sharp rock escaped their guard and is now extruding out of her chest straight to her heart. He closed his eyes and tried to make the tears stop from forming._

 _Behind him, the sound of a beasts landing can be heard. Knowing that staying here is futile, he turned his gaze then towards the magnificent looking creature that seems to be peering into his soul. Remembering Hagrid's lessons, he placed one foot forward and bowed._

 _The enormous creature twisted his head at him and put one massive front leg in the air bent and the bowed back at Neville. Approaching the hippogriff which had took into a real form of its own, he quickly gazed back at Leaf and realized that it was surely her magic that had saved them and then looked at the hippogriff that was three times bigger than Buckbeak._

 _It also moved closer on its own and met Neville's hand with keen interest. Neville stroke the hippogriff head while feeling sad at the enormous price it took for this amazing piece of magic._

* * *

Neville had been flying for hours, they had been looking for land but the incredible mist that covered this plane made it much more difficult. Neville stroked the Hippogriff feathered neck and asked it to go down lower. Lucky for Neville the beast took his command and descended through the mist, first sight came with the vast amounts of sea in all directions.

"Damn this place" Neville muttered gripping the sword of gryffindor on his hip for comfort, the mist seem to follow behind them like it had a mind of its own. Neville peered down to the sea beneath them, a shadow the size of maybe Hogwarts loomed beneath him Neville thought, it was just too big to comprehend as the water stood placid. "What magic is this" he yelled into the cold wind while holding his wand. The water sunk to the depths below and a thunderous noise deafened Neville and the shockwave of the water almost sent him flying off Buck Beck.

"Woah, get us out of here Buck!" Neville shouted over the intense sound of the water and wind. Buck headed straight towards the horizon to the south. Neville looked down to the depths when a massive set of wings ripped apart the ocean and sent him and buck flying of course.

"Ahhhh Buck...help" Neville grimaced holding on to a bunch of his feathers, slowly losing his grip as buck swayed back and forth. The tip of the beast head emerge out from the seas then the maw lifted out tonnes of water with a horrific death scream.

Neville couldn't hold on much longer and the gust of wind the beast used to lift itself out of water made buck tumble out of control, the share velocity its wings caused them to swirl out of control even more. Buck screeched and flapped its wing in protest, they were falling too fast for both of them to level out; The beast screamed again, its blue blood shot eyes pulsated and locked on them.

Neville watched in horror as its tail come from beneath the sea and shot right for them, within inches Neville had managed to use both hands to push Buck and himself from the razor sharp tail; It pierced right were they had been but skimmed Neville's shoulder causing him to scream out in pain, the amount of force made him skyrocket towards the sea.

Neville was trying to stay calm as he plummeted face first towards the raging sea, his broken shoulder and the sheer force made it impossible for him to grab his wand. Neville tried to ignore the pain and move his arm, it just didn't want it to budge one bit. The sea was getting closer now and deep down he didn't really care about anything, was this just a dream. Maybe he would wake up and laugh about this with his friends. _.i miss them_ he whispered before slamming hard into the water.

Water filled his lungs the deeper he fell into the seas, he managed to at least get himself upright but that cost him a lot; Now Neville was panicking, he knew about the sea of... course he did but being in the sea was a different story. It was dark and he could barely see the sky, he tried fight his way to the top with one arm.

Nevilles felt his body quiver from not breathing and the coldness and soon felt a tingling sensation trickle through him, he couldn't bear to look below him; Suddenly the sword of Gryffindor began to illuminate from his hip, casting light in all directions. Neville looked down finally and screamed but no noise came too, there were a thousand moving creatures facing towards the light and in the depth of the ancient sea; limbs moved out from where the light couldn't reach and struck Nevile hard, wrapping around his body and pulling him to the surface.

Finally Neville could breath and when he felt his lungs return with air he summoned the sword to his good hand and stabbed the rubber like tentacle; it tightened its grip around Neville's ribs, cracking a few in the process. Pain surged through him again, this time severely weakening Neville's already struggling body, he closed his eyes and fought a hard battle not lose consciousness, he remembered all of his friends faces; all laughing and smiling with him in some loose dream his mind made up for him.

"You can do this Neville" Harry's words echoed through him, he always did believe in him and Harry had never quit anything even dying for the rest of them; Neville would never forgot that story Harry told the rest of them and it really sunk deep into Neville how much they truly needed him. A screeched reached his ears and Neville opened his eyes and watched Buck run circles around the massive tentacles chasing after him; the dragon had flown off towards the west of them then suddenly another limb struck out from the sea distracting Neville away from the dragon; it headed straight for his only friend left...Buck.

Neville summoned all of his courage and smashed the sword into the beasts massive tentacle and shouted "Reducto" he never knew if this would work, he thought a magical object could still act as a conduit in place for his wand and with that he could feel the raw magic coursing down his arm and into the sword. In a devastating fashion the tentacle exploded as did Neville with the huge amount of spell backlash; he sailed through the air his body moving in unnatural ways.

Neville managed to upon his eyes with amount of force pressing against him, he slowly turned his face forward so he could at least see where he was going to land; it didn't look good as the fast approaching island made it into his view. Neville looked down to his body, half his clothes had been torn apart and he was still holding the sword in his good hand and with his other broken side he made a plea with any deity to summon his wand to that hand; he had never been able to do it before even with the help of Hermione.

They must of answered him because it appeared there a second later and without even a second thought he shouted "Protego Duo" and the hard forming shield covered his body the instant he slammed into the ground, he bounced off of it and slammed through at least a dozen or more trees destroying everyone one of them; he finally hit a massive white tree sliding off of it and into the ground.

"Ehhhhh…...no more" Neville moaned, feeling the effects of the impact and his adrenaline slowly dissolving from his blood; he could barely feel any of his limbs with amount of coldness taking away the last of the warmth he had left. "Mmmm sleep" he whispered feeling his eyelids blink in and out of his disoriented state, sleep called for him and when he finally closed his eyes; it welcomed him like warm hug from one of his friends..

"Grrrrrr"

Terror startled Neville from his state, that sound didn't feel like anything he had heard before' he slowly opened one eye and found a new beast eyeing to kill him; it sniffed the air around him and then stood on its hind legs with its arms by its side, it almost looked like a person. Neville felt the real terror when he realized he wasn't holding either the sword or his wand.

It suddenly roared, definitely waking Neville the fuck up after exposing its massive set of teeth and jaw; the beast locked eyes with Neville and went straight for him. When its claws meet the ground and its back legs drove it forward, Neville moved the wrong way; screaming out in pain instead of summoning the sword. The creature lunged and swiped at him but he only managed to get out of the way because it slide on the soft dirt, it hit its head into the white tree; Neville tried to crawl through underneath its body but it backed up and it sunk its jaw into his broken shoulder making him faint with pain.

Neville awoke when he was flung into the ground hard,shaking him of his dizziness he turned around and moved his good hand out "accio sword" he said harshly, the sword glowed out in the distant foliage then sailed through the air to his hand. The beast had already charge at him again and the snapping jaw covered in blood stopped just before his face, its body fell upon Nevilles with the sword of gryffindor sticking through its heart and out through its back.

"At least i'm warm now" Neville whispered, welcoming the best feeling in the world amidst the pain that had now been forgotten, he surrendered to the sleep that had been calling him.

* * *

A few hours later….

"Im telling you Dacey, i saw a dragon" a voice said that awoke Neville "Yeah, how come no one else saw it" a new voice said. Neville tried to yell for help but all that sea water made his voice dry and weak, he could even budge the this creature one bit. " Dacey, im serious and i swear i saw it...i almost wet myself and then i came running for you and it was gone" the first voice said again, getting closer and closer to Neville.

"Gods" the second voice Dacey shouted suddenly "look at the size of that Lyanna, when have you seen bear this size...winter is coming" the voice almost sounded in pain from the last part, Neville tried to make himself notice before he passed out again.

"Helpp" he managed to moan but the horses whinnied at the dead corpses; making them not hear anything. "Woah...easy there girl, what's the matter" Dacey said stroking the horse until it calmed down. Neville heard a dozen or more riders approach them as the other two got down down off their horses, one approach the group and other approached Nevilles way..

"Dacey...there is man under that bear" Neville looked up into the little girl's eyes as she peered down at him, he mouthed a cry for help before losing his battle to stay awake.


	26. Lord Demonagarth

The four horsemen crested the hill above them. They brought coldness unlike Jon had felt before. It never became more apparent that the stories were right, a storm of darkened Death strode forward staring at them with empty, hateful eyes.

"WE WERE DEAD ALREADY, WE JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT." one of the men shouted and ran off like a coward. Jon turned to Harry and Ginny who looked on with defiance in their faces. "Cravens! run you bastards, you'll be dead next" Thoros had shouted as couple more men retreated, Jon noticed the young woman hovering near him and glancing at him when he wasn't looking, she felt familiar and yet he still didn't know her name, he was still so confused about being a king.

"It can't be, no. They were only myths" the kingslayer said and Jon could hear the faint sound of fear tranced within it "Myth kingslayer, when did you believe in anything" Beric said shoving him forward.

"What do we do " Jon asked Harry, the silence between his reply worried him alot "We let them make the first move" he said showing no emotion and Ginny held out her magic stick with a scowl worthy of ten men.

"I don't like this, can you feel that Harry, doesn't it remind you of something" Ginny said and the look on Harry didn't surprise him, he was so calm Jon didn't understand, that 'the others' were here and about to kill them.

"Remind you of what". Jon asked, holding the grip of his sword.

"Hem Hem.. Yes Harry, what do they remind you of?"a voice shrill and cold spoke behind them.

A women whos face resembled a really odd looking toad, in a dress a colour Jon forbid anyone else to witness again "You didn't realise this was coming? Tsk tsk.. Incapable. idiotic..worthless..Deep down, you know that you deserve to be punished. Don't you, Mr Potter?"

"What foul magic is this" Blackfish spat at the women's feet and she turned her neck towards him and smiled, her lips moved in a way only the sound of a sharp gust of wind sounded. it sent ice pricks down his back and Jon gasped when the blackfish made a horrible creaking sound and he knelt before this woman.

"Professor Umbridge" the blond creep said in shock and the toad looked down at the sorry looking boy bound and on his knees.

"Hem Hem, you. I see you couldn't even manage to subdue potter, typical Malfoy." the women smiled and with a terrible shrek her skin and clothes crystalized into another person. A tall towering man, older than anyone Jon had seen before "Where do you think the dead wizards and witches souls go in your our world mister Potter "

"Dumbledore" Ginny squeaked, all of her anger was gone at the sight of this man but Harry didn't speak, he stood rooted to the spot with his magic stick out.

"Well, I don't know we were never taught that" Harry said scowling and rubbing head instinctively then his head whipped up and he pointed his stick at the man "noo, noo it can't be possible, the dementors wouldn't, the ministry of magic wouldn't " Harry rushed out, he wasn't calm anymore and Ginny stood in front of Harry with her back turned against the old man.

"Wouldn't what Harry" she said grabbing a hold of him and shaking him " tell me" she shouted and old mans skin and clothes crystallize into another man, his hair matched the colour of Ginnys and something about his face reminded Jon of her.

"Gin"

Ginny turned around so fast, Jon was almost in awe "Fred" she said falling to her knees

"Please get out of here. it's not safe, don't trust us...we are being controlled...ahhhh " the man grabbed his head in agony. Ginny wiped away her tears and Blackfish grabbed her before she could help the man who yet again started to crystallize into a creature that Jon's eyes didn't believe could exist.

"Run" Harry yelled and blackfish pulled a fiery Ginny off her feet, Harry had grabbed the dazed blond with the help of himself, grabbing each of his arms they lifted him away. "Beric, cut me loose i can help fight" the kingslayer demanded. Beric looked to Jon for approval, he froze. Not knowing what the stakes could mean if they cut him loose, he didn't want the burden. Jon almost said no when Harry took over.

The creature crystalize fully, ice covering every single part of its body. Clunks of metal formed around his torso and legs. Blue and cold its eyes watched on, they ran off towards a dense forest ahead , he was still looking back when the creature raised and pointed its finger towards him. Jon snow. The thing wanted him and all the dread in the world hit him harder than anything. Jon stopped and froze. looking into its eyes, it was the most wonderful feeling suddenly wash through him. if he could float in the air he would doing it this very second, all he wanted to do was lay back and relax. Everything around him ceased to exist.

"Cut him loose, Ginny get it together we need you. Look they are making their move" someone had shouted and Jon giggled still looking at the creature, a voice beckoned him and his body walked towards its sound. It dimd all the noise around him and he felt almost the happiest he ever felt.

"Jon...Jon, what are you doing?" the voice shouted again, he shrugged it off and continued towards utter blissfulness. Everything else was a distraction and needed to be pushed aside so he could hug this feeling between his heart and mind.

"What's the matter with you boy" a figure loomed in front of him and Jon looked up to the man and smiled " nothing I'm fine" then pushed him aside like he was nothing. It felt a hundred times better when he was free from that man in front of him. "Jon what the hell is going on, look at me," a voice intruded his blissfulness, it was gone in an instant and he made his way further towards this feeling that called him.

* * *

Harry looked towards the creature then back at Jon, wandless magic he thought and without even having to say anything. What had they created entering this world. Harry needed to break off the enchantment but how. It would only destroy Jon if they used a physical restraint. Harry wanted to shout for Hermione, she would of already known what to do.

"Ginny get in front of Jon now, we need to block the line of sight" Harry said, their group watched Ginny fight the storm to get to Jon " we should of ran for it Potter. We are all going to die or be controlled " Draco shouted and made an attempt to run off before Beric grabbed a hold of him.

"Noone's running boy" the blackfish spat and a sudden sharp sound cut across the field silencing the lot of them.

"We can't possibly fight this..it will be a slaughter" the kingslayer whispered. A wisp of cold blue smoke tore away from the swirling storm and went straight for Ginny. "Hold your tongue Kingslayer you said you would help. Here is your chance " Blackfish stood in front them beckoning to the smoke. Then taking out his own sword.

"Bugger the lot of ya" he stormed off towards Ginny before Harry could stop him

"Dont, fuck us kingslayer. I'll be watching you" Beric said unlocking the bindings.

"How can you watch. When you'll be dead next to him" a cold and horrid voice filled with hopelessness boomed within the storm and they all froze except for Harry who race forward with his wand and with everything he had he shouted "Bombarda Maxima" his arms felt a huge sensation of heat rush down to his wand emitting an array of red electron sparks. The moment the spell left Harry's wand he was flying backwards.

Redness covered everything and the blast soared through the air heading straight for the centre of the storm.


	27. Enter Kingslanding

Ron quickly made his way down the long winding stairs and stared at an empty room. There was no food only a few bits of dust and old boxes littered throughout it "what the bloody hell, there is nothing down here" he turned back up the stairs and suddenly looked up to a shadow in the door frame "Whos there" he pointed his illuminating wand to the figure only to blind himself in the process;he was suddenly shoved down the stairs, landing on his back. Ron felt the wind knocked out of him. "Blo...ody …..hell" he wheezed " everything was dark and silent except for Ron.

"Master are you alright, i told you it's not safe down here" Freely whispered into his ear and climbed onto his torso. Clunk, the door shut above them " no noo no we cant be trapped here" Ron said standing up and putting freely on his shoulder as he raced back up the stair, he tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Alohomora" Ron said to the door and he waited for the usual clunk...silence... until the door lit up and blasted him across the room again "bugger, where's Hermione when you need her. I never did study wards ugh" he got back to his feet and brushed the dirt off him.

"Freely, can't you do magic. I thought you were a house elf" Ron said, casting another lumos to at least see his friend.

 _ **Right exactly above Ron, many floors above was a man on a mission, he paced up and down in solar.**_

"Stannis if you don't bloody well hand me that parchment I won't hesitate to ring your head on a spike" King Robert roared at his younger brother; Reluctantly he did and handed it over to the murderously looking brother he really did fear at this moment.

"Bloody hell…. Dragons...false Targaryen bends their will " he pulled his fierce gaze to everyone sitting in their war room "and Where the bloody hell is Varys " Robert looked at the old maester Pycelle and waited about one second before going off at the old man..Stannis only felt a little bit of pity for him.

"Go and find him will you. before I lose it" he roared again and the old man looked like he pissed his pants, he got up and ever so slowly walked out of the room, leaving only the three brothers.

"What the bloody hell is going on around here, ever since that Ron appeared everything has been turning to shit" Robot voice spoke calmly and Stannis was surprised, his gaze was at the youngest brother Renly.

"Robert, he did say he had friends with him, maybe just maybe this false Targaryen is one of his friends" Renly looked worried when Robert looked even more murderous than before.

"That makes some sense, they are only children damn it" he said slamming down his fist " Where the hell is Ron anyway" he turned his gaze to Stannis who gulped.

* * *

Ron looked at his friend in bewilderment " so let me get this straight. We have to bond for you to reactivate your magic" the little elf nodded his head in agreement, Ron rested against a wall and brushed his hair back '' I've never done a bonding with an elf before, let alone anything really, alright if you know what to do" he rubbed his prickly chin thinking what they should do next.

"Master, I can help you. Me knows how to do the bonding but... it will cost you" the little shivered on the spot and turned its head to each side.

"What will it cost" Ron grabbed the elf and its huge eyes had tears.

"I know not master but something terrible and I fear it's our only way out " it squeaked then hugged Ron " we must hurry, the shadows are almost here" the tiny elf quivered beneath him.

"What shadows, Freely what's going on..where exactly are we" Ron pointed his wand around the room, waiting on anything that moved.

"No time master, please we must get out of here" the elf tugged on his robe, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Ron turned and knelt down to the elf "alright, let get this over with. What do i need to do Freely" the little elf beamed and jumped up and started to kiss him.

"Thank you thank you.."

"Oh come off it" he pulled the little elf off him to the ground and waited until the little elf calmed down. It was quiet, oh so quiet and then 'sssssss' came from within the room "Oh bloody hell, not a bloody snake. Please not snakes...Harrrrry" Ron yelled, pointing his wand to the noise. It wasn't snakes but something much worse, mist seem to be penetrating through the stone walls.

"What the, what the hell is that" Ron walked closer but the elf had a hold of his robe and stopped him "shadows" the elf said scared out of its wits.

"Pfft it's only smoke. Even I can handle this" Ron puffed up and pointed his wand towards the smoke "Ventus" A spiralling gust of wind emitted from the end of his wand and instead of pushing the smoke back it smashed the wall backwards revealing a hidden room.

"Bloody hell… last time I did that charm a meare hot breeze tickled Hermione face" Ron said flabbergasted and looked to Feely "come on let's get the hell out of here" he grabbed the small elf on his shoulder and carefully climbed over the mass amount of bricks.

Ron quickly climbed back to his feet in the hidden room "arghhh" something moaned behind them when they had reached the entrance door, then a sudden boom on the other side "open this door now " a familiar voice shouted distracting Ron away from the faint gurgle of a man dying.

"You two smash open this door now" the familiar voice shouted again and a loud bang

echoed around the room "Master" the elf tugged on his ear "me thinks that's the king's brother maybe we should let him know it's you" The elf said shaking then covering up his ear as another bang hit the door.

"A-alright" Ron pointed his wand out just in case it wasn't him " Stannis" he said a little too enthusiastically and waited in silence.

"Ron" the voice shouted back and pounding on the door stopped.

"Stannis" Ron shouted back still unsure if it was him.

"Ron you bloody idiot. Do you know how long I've been looking for you and in the master of coins back room no less. Open the bloody door" Stannis shouted back at Ron who smiled and laughed "Defiantly him. Nice job freely. Now to open this door " he muttered back to him, freely just nodded like a maniac.

"Alright hold ya horses. Wait..how do you even work this thing" Ron said, putting his wand back into his robe and trying to work out this contraption by hand. It didn't work to well and after five minutes of trying to budge open the door he pulled back out his wand.

"What's the bloody hell is going on down here " the kings voiced thunderd and as did his presence walking down the hallway.

"It's alright stand back. I'm going to try something " Ron shouted back and king stopped and yelled back "Ron"

"Alohomora" Ron whispered knowing of what happened before, he put little effort into this time. Instead of the door clicking open like he thought would happen, a force of light hit the door and smashed it forward and on top of a couple of guards.

Ron step outside over top the rumble as the dust cleared. Two men with their months open as did the rest of their guards, Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his head" whoops didn't expect that this time at all"

"My king ...you...must come at once. There ... is something strange …..happening North" a guard out of breath fell to his knees. The king frowned and looked to Ron "what the bleeding hell you standing around for. You heard the man, something is troubling a foot in my Lyanna's north" the king shouted at the guards who all clapped their shields and ran back up the hallway

Ron tried to quickly scramble out of there when a large hand clasped his shoulder "You will bloody stay here with me. Ser barristan watch this boy. Something just don't add up" he said pointing his finger at Ron who looked dumbfounded and was about to shout back when the castle shook.

"Bloody hell" three of them shouted out loud "what's happening out there "Stannis shook himself up with the help of Ron. "Well come on let's get up there " The king said storming past them with Ser barristan subtly standing behind Ron "after you" he gestured with his sword out.

Stannis gave Ron a frown then headed up after his brother "Mental. The lot of ya. Alright I'm going. Frely come on...Frely! " Ron shouted only realizing now the elf was missing from his shoulder.

"Freely" Ron yelled again looking around the debris. Only to find nothing " Come on boy, that thing is gone. Let's get moving" the old knight tapped his sword against the concrete making Ron jump. "Freeeeeeeely" Ron yelled again as the surprisingly strong old man grab a hold of him and dragged him up the stairs.

"Come off it..Let go of me go ya bloody old git. My friend could be trapped down there" Ron squirmed and tried to wrestle free but he was too strong.

They made it up to the top of the stairs, each flight seemed to get colder and darker. Ron could see his breath in the darkness and old man's sword started to frost over.

"Ronald Weasley in the flesh. Or rather, in the only wizard attire his parents ever brought him. I took the liberty of relieving you of your wand. As for that deluminator, I think you've earned it." A shadow from the top of the stairs startled the pair of them.

"Who goes there. Show yourself " Ser Barriston said letting go of Ron and brandishing his sword in two hands.

"My wand. It's gone" Ron shrieked patting down his robes.

"You call that a sword...this. This! Is a sword" the shadow said with coldness. Yet Ron had noticed his breath was not appearing like his. Then it stepped forward and lowered his hood.

Ron almost fainted when his uncle Fabian smiled at him and pulled a massive sword out from his back. "Uncle Fabben, but how. You should be dead" Ron said wanting to get a better look at him.

"So Ronald we meet at last. Please, don't think that I've been avoiding you, a great many matters require my attention in these... troubled times. I do hope you understand, and now I require a further indulgence on your part. I cannot exist until every loose end has been tied up. I admit I have a fascination with those who adapt and survive against all odds. They rather remind me of myself. If for no other reason, I have argued to preserve you for a time." Fabian said in a very unnatural tone, it sent shivers down Ron's spine the way his face never used any emotions.

"Loose ends...preserve me. What the bloody hell do you mean. Give me back my wand!" Ron demanded and Fabbian took a step forward and held the sword in front of his face; his eyes turned a shade of blue when he muttered something under his breath.

"Well, it looks like we won't be working together now does it" Fabian had said taking one hand off the sword and sending the old man tumbling down the stairs with a spell that Ron had never heard spoken.

"What are you " Ron said, afraid of what the man would do next. Ron didn't have to find out long, when the blade crackled with raw blue energy and swung at him. Ron still practise quidditch with Ginny and Harry after the battle of Hogwarts and still maintaining his sharp reflexes dodge it by an inch, cutting his robes instead of his skin.

"Bloody hell, you almost killed me!" Fabian didn't smile at Ron's attempted humour and stepped closer "Harrrrrry…..Freeeeeely" Ron shouted, he could feel his feet slipping off the stairs ledge.

"Please Uncle, Please don't hurt me. I remember mum talking about you and Gideon with nothing but love. If she saw what your were doing I think you would for off worse than me " Ron said trying not to cry, Fabian dropped his sword and touched his face then looked down at Ron.

"Bloody hell. That took a lot of effort, by jolly me whiskers your definitely are a Prewet by blood. Look at that hair. Oh yeah sorry everyone i'll tell him" Fabian said the last bit to himself. Ron just looked more confused than ever.

"Fabian what the hell is wrong with you. Give me back my wand" Ron shouted gaining his footing then proceeded closer to his uncle who had dropped to his knees "I can't hold it for much longer" he said holding out Ron's wand and his other hand holding his head.

"You have to find Harry at Winterfell. All of you. Before it's too late, " he said while Ron took the wand out of hand. It quickly went to his other side of his head, then he looked up at Ron and suddenly dropped them to his side " i'm sorry...No ..." Fabian said pushing Ron away.

His limbs suddenly froze up his legs then up his torso "Don't...let….him…..touch you…...ahhhhhh" Fabian voice distorted into a horrible screeching once the coldness reached his head, Ron backed away even more.

Fabians head and body morphed right in front of Ron's eyes "you will not hurt master" A voice rang out from nowhere. The creature stood up unnaturally fast and faced the door behind him, Ron managed to peek around the creature and saw the King and Freely sitting on his shoulder.

"I would put that sword down if I was you " Robert shouted and pulled out his own sword. It was nothing compared to whatever that thing had in its hand and it scraped along the ground as it walked towards him.

The King paced forward and wasn't expecting the creature to attack so fast, he barely had the chance to parry it.

 **CLANG!**

Thanks to the mass of the king the blow didn't send him flying back, only making him grunt. Freely had jumped off of him and ran to Ron, almost flying into him "Oh Freely. I thought you were dead " Ron said hugging the elf.

 **CLANG!**

This time Robert swore breathlessly and staggered back "bloody too old for this shit. You will die, whatever the hell you are" The King roared and lunged forward. The creature made a hissing noise like it was laughing and Ron looked to Freely "we need to help him. You could zap him away couldn't you. If we bonded and you regained your magic back" Ron said as fast as he could, his friend just keep nodding like crazy "what do I need to do " Ron asked him.

"Your wand master and say the words 'Vinculum mihi" the elf said crying. Ron tried to call him down "alright, you ready mate" Ron asked Frely who nodded and squeaked "yes master" before closing his eyes and clapping his hands together.

"Vinculum mihi" Ron breathed the worlds effortlessly and then a pain engulfed his heart and spread throughout him. Ron collapsed to the floor with Freely falling from his arms, Ron watched in slow motion as his friend hit the floor hard. The pain felt like his magic trying to escape from his body, his limbs locked up and he fell face first to hard ground.

"Bloody hell boy. Get up. This thing is relentless" the King roared blocking another strike.

"Ooof" the kick to stomach made hm staggered to one knee as Ron watched on helplessly. The pain made his heart beat one massive **thump** to overcome the ritual his magic had tried to connect with. The tiny elf body levitated itself from the floor; white magic seeped from every limb and its mouth opened, revealing a bright light within.

It engulfed the whole room in white light, making the creature scream in some horrible tongue." I will have you Ronald Weasly " it made a sudden turn for him. The white magic from Freely gripped around every limb of his own, proceeding to lift him off the ground.

"Die" The King shouted, stabbing the sword through the creatures shoulder. Roberts sword seemed to hiss and freeze over. Once the creature realized what had happened a sudden blast of raw magic sent the king shouting through the castle wall.

"Bloody hell" was all Ron heard through the crashing of stone rubble. Then it was silent, like a storm about to ascend on him and Freely.

The elf's eyes opened, a crimson red, held his gaze; burning him like fire. Out for blood was all Ron could feel suddenly, over taking the burning of his limbs and eyes. Ron opened his mouth to breath, he felt like he hasn't taken a breath in lifetime.

Ron felt his eyes shift to the creature, Freely steam to stop the creatures each movement, making his feet stick and pull the ground with him; each step seemed to hold him tighter and tighter until he couldn't move.

"Thank you master" the elf's voice seemed to fill the room with a boom of dredness. Like it wasn't his own. The white light turned red and a blast of raw red energy filled Ron's mouth, connecting the both of them. Changing the very fabric of their beings, it morphed their limbs and faces. It seemed to have a heartbeat, pulsating until it fully connected with the both of them. It exploded with an almighty boom, separating the both of them.

A magic energy engulfed the creature from the blast, sucking it's limbs like jelly into swirling red and black mist. It's screams shook the castle as it was pulled inside the hollowing abyss. it's head was all the was left. Ron stood up, he felt a new and felt his face. It was covered in a beard of all things.

Freely stood as tall as Ron, his face changed into an older more grizzled being with his ears no longer long. He almost looked human but with his skin a shade of red it took away the effect making him almost look scary now.

"You will not touch Ronald Weasly again" the elfs harsh voice shook the castle, the creature only smiled and waited.

"Be gone" Freely snapped his fingers and red and black energy simply vanished with a crack.


End file.
